Being 27
by FoxcatAI
Summary: In the underworld exists someone called 27. A professional hacker, thief, assassin, information dealer that all the Mafia Famiglias have a hard time tracking. But nevertheless they can send him a job request. But what they don't know is that 27 is nothing more than a little boy, a 14 year old kid that everyone calls Dame. The clumsy, stupid, mute, useless twin of Sawada Kakeru.
1. A Home Tutor

"It's him again! Someone stop him!"

The Mafia family, the Estraneo were getting broken into. The Estraneo were ones that conducted illegal experiments on children. But now, just as they were about to complete their long years of effort, all of that was to be destroyed if they didn't deal with this soon.

The west wing, where the experimented children were kept exploded, a wave of them came rushing out. Some of them were busy capturing the children, others were still occupied with locating the intruder.

Little did they know the intruder was sitting casually on the roof, wearing a black long-sleeved hooded shirt with black jeans, and black gloves. The male smirked over his white mask, his orange left eye the only thing that determined he was actually human, as every other part of his body was covered.

The male didn't seem old enough to be called a teenager either. The male looked like he had just turned 7.

The male leisurely sat on the roof, then running to the other side of the building and dropping into the window.

He was stunned at what he saw. A bloody mess. He was used to this sight, but he didn't cause it. He looked around and soon spotted a bluehead. His hair was weirdly pineapple-styled, his eyes heterochromatic.

[Rokudo Mukuro]. The male identified, recalling whatever he had read when he hacked into the Estraneo's page. The bluehead turned to him and smiled. "So you are the intruder?" he asked.

The male nodded. The bluehead smiled wider, then suddenly swung the knife he was holding at the male. The male, shocked, didn't dodge it fast enough and had a new scar on his arm.

The bluehead stopped and threw the knife away. "You're pretty good. I was aiming for your neck." he said. The male sighed and walked off.

"But I guess they'd never suspect 27 to be a kid."

27 turned around and smirked, before jumping off the window, disappearing into the night.

"Not my fault Mafias are simple-minded."

* * *

27 jumped from roof to roof, looking at his phone, showing him it was three in the morning. He mentally cursed and took off his mask, placing it casually in the mess of branches on a tree, then jumping to the house and entered through the window.

He took off his hood. The male was revealed to be a spiky haired brunette. He took off his clothes and changed into a normal tank top and shorts. He pried off his gloves and walked to the closet.

Inside the closet was a secret compartment.

He pushed it open and inside was an orange pendrive. He placed his clothes in there and took out the pendrive.

He spotted the scar on his arm and smiled, seven years sure passed by in a flash.

He plugged the pendrive into his laptop and started hacking.

He went into the Vongola's page.

[It seems like the Nono is retiring soon. I wonder who'll be the next heir?]

And suddenly there was a message.

{ Bronco: Long time, 27! }

He smiled, and started replying.

{ 27: Not exactly. Was busy with missions. }

{ Bronco: Ehhhh? Well since you're on Vongola information, I'd suggest you read about Nono's retirement? }

{ 27: Yep. Who's going to be next? Xanxus? }

{ Bronco: Probably. But I've also heard they're going to put another one as candidate. }

{ 27: And who would that be? }

{ Bronco: That's for you to find out! }

{ 27: Dammit. }

{ Bronco: And so I have a mission for you. }

{ 27: And that is? }

{ Bronco: You live in Namimori, right? Reborn's heading there to tutor the heir. I need you to give him a letter. I'll give ya a billion yen.}

{ 27: Accepted. }

{ Bronco: I'll place the letter in the usual spot. Along with the money sent to your bank account, deal? }

{ 27: Deal. }

* * *

It was morning, and 27 had fallen asleep on the computer after he had finished picking up the letter in the middle of the night. He was woken up by a loud shriek followed by the door crashing open.

"DAME-TSUNA! WHERE'S MY BREAKFAST?"

The male looked almost exactly like his twin, with the exception of him having blue eyes and darker brown hair. He cursed inwardly.

"Dame-Tsuna! Don't make me repeat myself! Where's my breakfast?"

Tsuna could only stare, He didn't know how to reply.

"You useless idiot!"

Tsuna sighed as the door crashed close.

He stood up and got ready for school. Then he went downstairs and made his lunch, as well as taking some bread for breakfast as he was getting late.

His twin had been grumbling nonstop as he bit on his bread..

Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"Dame-Tsuna, go get it."

Tsuna did as told, though he was washing the dishes.

Silently he thought to himself, why did Nana have to be out today of all days?

But his thoughts were stopped at the killing intent leaking out from the door.

He gulped as he reached for the doorknob. "Hurry up, Dame-Tsuna!"

He opened the door to find an infant staring back at him. "Ciaosuu!"

[Wait, isn't this Reborn?] Tsuna thought to himself.

"A baby? What's a baby doing here? Shoo!"

Reborn adjusted his fedora and scowled.

"I'm Reborn. A home tutor."

"PfftHAHAHA! A BABY! DAME-TSUNA, A BABY'S TUTORING YOU!"

"Shut up." Reborn kicked him in the face.

"You're the one I came to tutor, Sawada Kakeru."

"Wait WHAT? I don't need a tutor! My grades are fine! Dame-Tsuna needs one! Although even a tutor can't help him at all!"

"Lesson 1: Respect your family."

"He doesn't need my respect! He's just Dame-Tsuna!"

"Shut up!" Reborn yelled. He's never seen someone like this before.

"You're going to be the Tenth Boss of the most influential Mafia in the world, the Vongola! So you'd better shape up or I'll kill you!"

"Mafia?"

In the sideline, Tsuna was shocked speechless.

[KAKERU'S THE CANDIDATE?]


	2. 27's Dame Life

As Tsuna walked out of the house, desperately trying to ignore the shrieks from inside the house, he fingered the letter inside his bag. How was he going to send this now that Reborn's going to be living in this house?

But more importantly, what if his identity gets found out? It's straight to Vendicare!

However now top priority is Bronco's job. Fail and it's losing a billion...dang it, if only Reborn wasn't in his house...

Wait a minute.

Tsuna just figured out something stupidly obvious. If Reborn was in his house...

Tsuna checked to see if no one was around, not even from his house window, made sure no one was going to appear soon, and placed the letter in the mailbox.

Then it was off to school for him. He had a character to keep in school, so he didn't run as fast as he could, but clumsily, occasionally tripping but getting back onto his feet awkwardly.

He barely made it to school without getting caught by the Demon prefect, but as he entered the class he was ambushed by a blackboard duster falling onto his head.

Laughs roared in class. Tsuna sighed and brushed it off, walking to his seat.

He spotted a foot stretched out to make him trip. He groaned inwardly and ignored it, tripping over, falling face flat to the ground, causing a roar of laughter once more.

He stood up and sat down on his seat. It wasn't long before his twin, Kakeru barged in, barely on time.

Soon after the teacher walked in and started class.

* * *

Tsuna stared off to space. Although everyone thinks otherwise, he's smart. He isn't clumsy. He isn't mute. He's been ignored for all his life now, all the attention going to Kakeru, so what else could a little kid do?

He picked up an Italian Dictionary. He studied everything. That was all he did until he got a laptop for his fifth birthday from his father. The first and last present he got from that bastard.

That was also when he started being a hacker. And slowly when Nana started forgetting about him, he needed pocket money. So he started doing undercover work. Creating a fake account wasn't hard, but with an asshole brother keeping a lookout on his it was.

But at least the mother's an airhead.

It wasn't long until 27 became official.

It also wasn't long until a price was laid on his head.

* * *

He started remembering the day he first started killing. The man offered ten billion. And Tsuna was a bit short on money. So he accepted it.

At first it was easy. Taking a knife, cutting their throats, plunge the knife to the heart, make sure their pulse stopped. But soon it got harder, with them not willing to lose to a little kid easily.

But somehow,

It became more fun.

Dodging bullets, hearing them scream about losing to a mere kid, seeing his bounty rise again.

He soon took assassination jobs on daily basis.

* * *

But as he found out the existence of the Vongola, he started cutting down assassination attempts and investigated on the Vongola more often.

He found out many things. His father as the external advisor was one. Varia was another. When some of them noticed him they surprisingly didn't stop him. Seeing 27 makes them lucky. Annoying jobs can be given to him. A hundred percent success guaranteed too.

Soon he started accepting jobs from them. No matter how much they seemed like odd-jobs, 27 did it. Money was all he wanted.

* * *

"TSUNAYOSHI!"

The teacher's voice interrupted his daydreams. "Answer the question on the board!" He demanded. Tsuna grumbled and looked at the question.

The answer was 23.

He reached for a pencil and wrote down the answer, but soon realized his mistake, cut off the answer he wrote and replaced it with a 12...? .

"Tch. Figures. The answer is x = 23. Now at least pretend you're listening or get your grades up. Although I'd commit suicide if any of that actually happened." Nezu Dohachiro mocked.

Muffled laughter filled the class.

Tsuna ignored it.

* * *

At lunchtime he stood up and grabbed his bento, heading up to the roof. But was stopped by none other than Kakeru.

"Hey, Dame-Tsuna, give me your lunch." he demanded.

[Why should I? I don't owe you anything!]

No matter how much Tsuna wanted to scream that, he didn't and handed his lunch. Kakeru smirked and walked away.

As soon as Kakeru was out of sight, Tsuna walked to the roof and leaned against the walls. [Hungry...]

Trying to distract himself from hunger, he closed his eyes and hummed out a little tune.

He hadn't talked for a long time. His voice was hoarse from lack of use. Even as 27, he didn't talk because he didn't want his voice traced and people barging into his house claiming a voice match.

* * *

Hibari Kyoya was amused. First was the Herbivore of Herbivores, Sawada Kakeru came late but escaped by using his friend as a _decoy_.

Then he spotted the same herbivore taking his twin's lunch.

Following the twin to the roof because it seemed interesting, he heard him _sing_.

A mute herbivore was _singing_.

The twin of Sawada Kakeru, Sawada Tsunayoshi had always been mysterious. He was quiet to the point of most people thinking him mute. He was clumsy, called Dame-Tsuna, failed in everything.

But Hibari knew otherwise. One time the twin was late, and he started biting him to death.

* * *

He lunged in for an attack.

He couldn't have been more surprised to see his tonfa being caught by _a bare hand_. Taking the chance while he was frozen speechless, Tsuna ran.

The mute, worthless twin. Was that what everyone saw him as?

He actually had the prescence of a Carnivore.


	3. 27's Hacking

"I'm home..." Tsuna called as he took off his shoes and made his way upstairs. [Finally, some time for jobs...]

...or so he thought.

"Welcome back, Tsunayoshi." Reborn said. Tsuna inwardly cursed. 'I'd prefer Tsuna', he wrote on a random piece of paper and showed it to Reborn. Reborn nodded and Tsuna continued on his way upstairs.

* * *

Tsuna went through the Vongola's information once again. This time on CEDEF, Iemitsu. He could see his own records, as well as his brother's.

[The hell are you calling the most useless thing on earth, old man...I'm your fucking son.] Tsuna rolled through the record furiously. [And is that all? Not even something to say about my talents?]

As he reached Kakeru's archive he was not amazed to see how long the information was. He gave up reading it after five seconds and started skimming through the whole thing. [Kindest boy ever? I'd jump off the roof if that was true.]

[And how long is this going to go?]

* * *

{Bronco: Yo 27! Finished the mission?}

{27: yeah so make sure I have the money}

{Bronco: You sound annoyed. What happened?}

{27: You should know what information I'm skimming through now.}

{Bronco Oh, that. I can't believe how unfair Iemitsu acts.}

{27: Don't even get me started. Anyway why is this Sawada Kakeru the candidate?}

{Bronco: Ooh~ You get info fast~ Well that's because he has some of Primo's blood.}

{27: Then what about the other one? Twins should have equal rights.}

{Bronco: Oh, that's because Iemitsu insisted that if he let the other be a candidate Vongola would be in chaos.}

{27: Damn old fart.}

* * *

{Bel: Yoho 27~ Having fun? The Prince is here to greet ya!}

{27: Nothing's interesting here anymore...}

{Luss: ehh~? But I'm sure you'll find something~!}

{Mammon: I'm not paid enough here. Gimme some money, 27.}

{27: ...okay. I have more than enough.}

{Xanxus: A thousand. Who's the next Decimo candidate.}

{27: Deal. Sawada Kakeru.}

{Xanxus: Location?}

{27: Money?}

{Xanxus: Another hundred.}

{27: Deal. Namimori Japan.}

{Luss: Eh~~ Isn't that where you are, 27~~?}

{27: Money.}

{Luss: Ten thousand.}

{27: Deal. Yep.}

{Bel: 27 is always money hungry. Why d'ya need so much anyways?}

{27: pocket money.}

{Levi: A few thousand?}

{27: Yep. Who knows when the stupid shithole would steal it.}

{Mammon: Shithole?}

{27: My brother.}

{Luss: You have a brother~?}

{Squalo: VOIII TRASHES!}

{27: Konichiwa Squalo. And yes, Luss.}

{Luss: Is he an idiot?}

{27: A fucking asshole that belongs in the trashcan.}

{Luss: Then why haven't you dealt with him? You're an assassin after all.}

{27: Money}

{Luss: a hundred thousand!}

{27: Not enough.}

{Luss: one billion, no, ten billion!}

{27: Deal. I have a cover to keep, Luss. And an annoying guest that won't leave anytime soon is in the house.}

{Squalo: That's gotta suck.}

{Xanxus: You're in Namimori? Where the candidate is?}

{27: Yeah...?}

{Xanxus: Then we're heading there now.}

{27: EHHHH?}

{Luss: But isn't it a bit too soon~?}

{Xanxus: We're going to put the scum in the trashcan.}

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he shut down his laptop. What on earth did he just bring upon himself? If the Varia find out his brother is Kakeru, and he's already told them who the Decimo candidate is. If this keeps up...

His identity would be revealed!

This has got to be the worst mistake he's ever made.

Just then the door opened and Kakeru walked in.

"Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna knew what this tone meant.

"I'm pissed off now, so be my punching bag."

It wasn't an order, it was an statement.


	4. Talking With a Mute

As the beatings finally stopped, Tsuna lay in his own pool of blood, watching his twin leave the room, satisfied.

Painfuly Tsuna got up and looked at the mess. He sighed. This was going to be a pain to clean up. Hoow he wished he could just fight back, and make him stop once and for all.

But then again, pain was something Tsuna was accustomed to. He wasn't a pro murderer at birth, y'know. He trained himself through experience.

However no matter how much pain he can endure, he'd always feel numb and unable to move for a while. Now he was feeling just that. He groaned inwardly and struggled to the wall. He leaned on the wall, sitting on his blood, reaching for something under the table.

A pair of headphones. It was a normal pair, not the headphones he uses in battle, just normal headphones to listen to music.

He put them on and played some music on an MP3. He rested against the wall, and unknowingly fell asleep.

* * *

As he woke up a few minutes later he heard the door downstairs being opened. Reborn and Nana was back. Wincing as he stood up Tsuna closed the door.

Nana was never a problem whenever Tsuna had to deal with Kakeru's aftermath, she'd always ignore the bloodstains like nothing was wrong, but now Reborn was here, and he wasn't like Nana.

He cleaned up the lood on the floor before proceeding to take a bath. When he walked out he spotted Reborn in his room window. He'd never been more relieved he washed the blood first.

"Tsuna." Reborn called. Tsuna stared at him, telling him to go on.

"Tell me about Kakeru."

Tsuna tilted his head to the side before looking away, picking up a notebook.

He was going to do a lot of writing today.

* * *

Tsuna went off to school, Kakeru having gone some time ago. This time Nana was home so he didn't get too much of bullying. But that didn't mean there would be none at school.

As usual his lunch got stolen as he went up to the roof, but this time he was also beat up. He ignored it all and walked up like nothing was wrong.

"Omnivore. You're causing a ruckus. What on earth happened to you?" Tsuna looked over to see HIbari Kyoya. Tsuna sighed, not the least bit intimidated.

He wrote on a piece of paper, Just Kakeru.

* * *

Tsuna went home quite satisfied. This was the first time he'd talked about himself for so long, and to the Namimori prefect to boot. Something's off about him these few days.

He turned on the pc and swifted through his email. He opened one and smirked. printing out the paper and shutting off the laptop, he opened his closet and took out his 27 clothes.

Strapping on his gloves he pulled up his hood. He placed a dummy in his bed and locked the door.

Making sure no one was around, he swung up to the roof from the window and jumped to the tree in which he dug out his mask.

He looked at the moon. It was a beautiful crescent.

He smirked again before whispering to himself,

"27's target tonight will be a civillian."


	5. The Baseball Star

"Hey hey, have you heard?"

Gossip spread through the class, almost everyone was talking but a single brunette staring off to space.

"About the murder case yesterday? Well duh!"

"They say it was that assassin 27 again!"

"27's so awesome! He's been existing since forever ago and he hasn't been caught yet!"

"I know right? I heard the one killed this time was seriously nearby!"

"Whoa! Don't tell me we're next?"

"As long as someone asks for it with a price, anyone could be the victim!"

"Scary!"

* * *

[Wussies everywhere.] Tsuna secretly thought as the conversation continued. Soon enough the bell rang and the students went back to their own seats.

* * *

"No, I don't freaking want him." One male growled at the other. "Neither do I, so YOU take him."

Tsuna sighed. This always happens when they were choosing teams for sports.

Out walked the baseball ace Yamamoto Takeshi.

"Hey, why not we take him in out team?" he asked.

"Hah? Yamamoto! We don't need him! He'll make us lose!"

"It's fine, it's fine."

"Fine...since Yamamoto said so..."

* * *

In the end their team won but they still glared at dame-Tsuna and aske-no, ordered him to clean up.

Yamamoto decided to stay and help.

As well as Kakeru, keeping his image of a [kind] boy.

"Hey, Kakeru, can I ask something?" Yamamoto approached him, in which received a trained fake smile in return. "What is it, Yamamoto?"

"I'm getting bad at baseball nowadays, what should I do?"

"You're getting bad at baseball? The baseball star?" Kakeru slowly took off his invisible mask.

"Then you're of no use to this school anymore. Useless people like you are given the job to just go die."

Yamamoto was shocked.

Kakeru threw away the broom he was holding. "Ahh~ Now I've no reason to clean up anymore, right? Finish up the rest, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna was speechless. Did his brother seriously say all that to Yamamoto? He knew the shithead was an idiot, but not to this point. Wasn't his image the most important thing to him?

He looked at Yamamoto. He could tell Yamamoto was at a lost. Hie eyes shadowed his bangs and his ever shining smile had faded completely.

Tsuna gulped.

He touched the baseball star's shoulder and he snapped out of his trance. "Ah, sorry! Let's hurry up and finish, shall we?" Yamamoto's beaming smile was replaced with a fake one.

Tsuna couldn't answer. He just continued cleaning.

* * *

As Tsuna opened the door, he was kicked out. "You're late, Dame-Tsuna."

He looked up to see Kakeru. [Reborn isn't home?]

"Where's my dinner?"


	6. Yamamoto

It was another peaceful(?) day in Namimori, with the younger Sawada staring off into space, ignoring the older acting like he's an angel sent from heaven.

"GUYS! YAMAMOTO'S ABOUT TO JUMP!"

Everyone snapped their heads over at that, except the two Sawadas. Tsuna expected this. Kakeru was just 'I don't care'.

As everyone scurried out, Tsuna stayed until he sighed and looked around, making sure no one was around.

He looked at the CCTV. He sighed and went into the camera's blind spot, then covering the camera with a black cloth. In his bag he fished out his 27 clothes and mask. He put them on and went out through the window.

* * *

On the roof were cries of people begging him to not jump. But all of that was returned by a few more words from the baseball star.

And suddenly his phone rang. Everyone was silent. Yamamoto thought a few times before picking the phone out of his pocket.

"H-Hello?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi, is that all you think your life is worth?"

"Wait, what? Who are you?"

"I'm 27."

Yamamoto gasped and held his breath.

"Yamamoto Takeshi, are you really going to give up with just one broken arm?"

"How would you know how I feel? I'm good at nothing but baseball. But now I can't even do that."

"I myself is a useless person in real life. All I could do was finish missions to earn my own pocket money ever since I was young."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll know, soon. But one broken arm is nothing. It'll heal. I myself have broken my arm before. On the contrary, I'd broken all of my limbs at least once. I just left it to heal."

Yamamoto was silent. He looked around for the person who was possily calling him. Then he spotted him at the roof of the building opposite.

The male wore a black hooded shirt, with long dark jeans and a white mask. No doubt, that was 27.

"It seems you've spotted me."

"Don't you look about my age?"

"Yep, I am. I'm pretty young, that's why no one ever suspected me yet."

"Surely a successful tactic. But not that I live to tell anyone."

"Then live. Tell someone. Find out my identity."

"I'd rather not."

"How about this? If you jump, I will too."

"Not something I'd care about."

"What about me telling you my identity?"

"What?"

"If you step down from there, I'll tell you my identity."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

This time there was no answer. 27 coughed, his voice getting weaker by the minute from lack of use. It won't be much longer until his voice completely runs dry. But still he took a deep breath and started humming.

As he stopped he coughed once again.

"W-Whatever you do now...will depend...on yourself."

He barely choke out the last line before hanging up and coughing harshly. Using your voice for so long after keeping it on a lid for nearly ten years is a bad idea.

* * *

Yamamoto stepped down from the ledge, looking back at the other building, in which the male was gone, before walking away.

[27...you had better keep to your promise...I want to know who you are..."


	7. Transferred Storm

"Now class, we have a transfer student from Italy today." Nezu announced as the door opened to reveal a scowling silverette.

Tsuna was half-asleep, but he snapped awake when he saw the male.

What on earth is Smokin' Bomb Hayato doing here?

"His name is Gokudera Hayato." Nezu declared with a stupidly happy tone in his voice.

Gokudera marched to Kakeru's seat and kicked his desk harshly, but not enough to dent it or anything, and growled, "You're the next Tenth candidate? Pathetic."

Kakeru held back a scowl and acted like he was scared.

[Kakeru's gotta get an oscar award one day.] Tsuna thought.

Gokudera marched to his seat and class started.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Being 27+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

At recess Tsuna found his lunch stolen even when he was seriously starving for not eating anything in the morning, but he went to the roof anyways.

"Omnivore, no lunch again?" Hibari appeared, causing the little brunette to jolt up in surprise, but no sound came out of his mouth. HIbari scolwed at that. He was trying to make the omnivore speak, or at least make some noise, but so far, no progress.

Tsuna just sighed. Then, he spotted Reborn walking their way.

"Ciaossu, Tsuna."

Tsuna nodded.

"How's Bakakeru doing?"

Tsuna sighed, and walked to the ledge, then pointed down, and then raised one finger of each of his hands.

It took HIbari one minute to understand what that meant. Reborn took a few seconds to understand.

"Bakakeru's gonna be fighting someone behind the school later?"

Tsuna nodded.

Reborn smirked.

Tsuna felt a chill go down his spine. Not that he freakin' cares, but what did he just get his brother into?

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Being 27+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

School was finally over and Tsuna limped up to the roof with a split lip, sighing as he reached the door. What was he going to tell(?) Hibari this time? Or maybe he'll just do nothing and watch some bastards get bitten to death.

Yep, he'll do just that.

And then he opened the door, and first thing he sees is a sleeping Hibari and Reborn standing on the ledge. He approached them quietly, but Reborn isn't Reborn for nothing.

"What happened to you, Tsuna?"

Tsuna shrugged.

But then HIbari woke up, and spotted him. "Omnivore."

Tsuna started sweating. Hibari was glaring at him like someone took his tonfas and painted them pink.

He was already thinking up a million reasons to stop Hibari from biting the whole school to death. Not that he wanted to save them, but he couldn't cause a whole ruckus. He didn't want to stand out.

Nevertheless, he was saved by the sound of an explosion.

"C'mon you two, the show's starting." Reborn spoke up.


	8. Storm

In a flash, Gokudera was throwing bombs everywhere, causing explosions everywhere. Tsuna already gave up stopping the prefect. Reborn handled it instead so he was fine with that.

Now that he thought about it, Gokudera hadn't paid for yesterday's information on Kakeru. A hundred dollars for his name. Wasn't much but a hundred dollars isn't a small amount either. Considering Kakeru just stole a whole billion yesterday, he was out of money already.

Gokudera started throwing twice the bombs he had, in which Kakeru awkwardly doged. Gokudera cursed, and yelled, "Triple Bomb!"

But of course no insane human can hold that many bombs at once. Some fell, and which were waiting to just blow him up.

Kakeru noticed this and smirked. He dodged the rest of the bombs and walked away.

Tsuna's eyes widened at this. Now what? Stand by and let one of his clients die without paying? No freaking way.

He'd never be happier he hid a gun in his sleeve. Reborn was still dealing with Hibari, so he slid the gun into his hand and pulled the trigger. The gun had a silencer on, so it didn't make a sound.

He shot the edge of Gokudera's shoe, causing him to dodge instinctively, right at the moment the bomb exploded, successfully avoiding serious injuries.

Gokudera looked up and found no one in sight. Reborn and Hibari were already heading downstairs.

And suddenly his phone rang. He picked it up and the voice told him,

"No dying before paying. Where's my money?"

Gokudera almost burst out laughing.

"That aside, that guy over there proved himself enough, right?"

Gokudera looked at Kakeru.

"All that happens now is your choice."

And 27 hung up.

Gokudera kept his phone and stared at Kakeru before getting on his knees.

"I'm sorry! You are the one most fitting to be the Tenth after all! Please let me be your right-hand man!"

"HAH? No fucking way. You almost killed me, for god's sake." Kakeru replied rudely.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me!"

"You expect me to bloody forgive you? Like hell that'd happen, moron. Now get outta my sight!"

* * *

Gokudera was devastated. Kakeru marched off and left the silverette alone. Reborn headed to Kakeru. HIbari was just about to bite someone to death but Tsuna stopped him.

Tsuna gave him a look. [I'll deal with it.]

Tsuna walked to Gokudera. The silverette's eyes were shadowing his bangs. He shot up a glare at the brunete. "Go away, you damn copy! I don't need your pity!"

Tsuna sweatdropped.

He took out a notepad and wrote: _It doesn't actually matter if I'm a copy or not._

"Then go away!"

 _What about I tell you a secret of mine? Will you stop calling me a copy if I do that?_

"Huh? Are you bribing me?'

Tsuna leaned closer to Gokudera's ear.

"I'm not, but I'd suggest you give up on Bakakeru. He's the most idiotic moron I've ever seen."

Gokudera's eyes widened. Wasn't he mute?

But the next thing Tsuna said shocked him most.

"I'm expecting my pay by tonight~"


	9. A Bronco in Japan

Tsuna chewed on his chocolate bar as he scrolled through the emails. Did they all team up or something? There's no way exactly twenty seven missions got sent to him in a day. Did they plan this?

Either way he opened all of them and finished the ones that required hacking first, which was the majority. He declined some because they asked for the identity of the Decimo. Even if there's a hefty price, he couldn't have Vongola enemies know about the data. It'd be annoying.

A hacker has the responsibility to ensure that civilians aren't involved, either. Just like the normal Mafia, a hacker has to obey the Omerta too.

Plus, if this information got out, his jobs would decrease. Well after that he proceeded to the thieving jobs. He ditched all but one. Actually, there were only three. Well, those two told him to steal the same thing, and they both offered the same price, which wasn't worth his time.

The last one was to steal a diamond. He didn't accepted it. No one can accept a job to steal a diamond worth a trillion dollars with the pay of a hundred billion.

He then looked at the assassination jobs, which was the majority. Looking through each one, he declined all of them. None of them was worth his time. He decided to shut off the computer, before Bronco sent him a message.

{Bronco: How're ya doing, 27?}

He sat down and type in a reply.

{27: Like shit.}

{Bronco: Woah woah what happened?}

{27: I just received twenty-seven messages.}

{Bronco: ...}

{27: But I didn't accept most of them.}

{Bronco: Woah.}

{27: Anyway, you didn't just pm me to ask me how i was doing, right?}

{Bronco: Of course not! It's just that I'll be in Namimori in a few minutes!}

{27: WHAT?}

{Bronco: Yep! Don't worry! Even if I do the impossible and find you, I won't reveal ya!}

{27: Die. I'm out.}

{Bronco: Wait what- I'm not gonna die unless it's by your hands :3. See ya!}

{27: I ain't seeing you!}

{Bronco: haha}

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Being 27+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As soon as he shut off the laptop, the door opened suddenly. Tsuna instinctively shoved the pendrive into his pocket. He cursed in his head whoever would barge into his room without knocking, but thinking about it, someone comes to mind.

Of course, who else would come to mind?

"Dame-Tsuna, I'm super pissed off right now, so can you die?"

Kakeru.

* * *

In the airport, a certain blonde stretched his arms out, relieving his muscles from the long plane ride. "It sure feels good to be on land..."

He looked around, with his subordinate dressed in black around him.

"Romario, which way was the Decimo's house again?"

"That way." Romario answered, pointing to the car.

"Okay."

As they got into the limousine, the blonde looked out the window.

[I wonder if I'll really find you, 27.]

Then he sighed.

[But that isn't a job for the Cavallone Boss. Now, main priority is to meet Reborn for whatever he asked for.]

He chuckled and looked out to the sky again.

[I won't give up either way, 27. We're under the same sky after all.]

Then a thought rose into his head and he touched the window.

[That is unless, you are the sky, of course.]


	10. Dino Cavallone

It was two hours later when Tsuna woke up.

[I fell asleep...? First time in a while...maybe Kakeru was seriously pissed off today after fighting Gokudera...]

He tried standing up but a wave of nausea engulfed him and he gave up. Reborn was going to be late today because he went to see a client or something and would be late so he should be fine for a while more.

He looked around. Urghh blood was everywhere. He looked at his right hand to find it bruised and covered in scars. He couldn't see through his left eye because of the blood from his head.

Nothing else to do but to sleep the nausea away for now.

* * *

However fate does not like a villain.

The next time he woke up was from a shake. He opened his eyes to see a worried face looking at him.

He immediately recognized the face, however he also remembered his situation.

What on EARTH was Dino Cavallone doing in his house, or rather his room?

Tsuna's eyes snapped open. He was in his pool of now dried blood, with Dino and Reborn looking at him with a worried face.

"Hey, you, what happened here?" Dino asked, trying to sound calm.

Tsuna thought for a while before he mouthed the words, 'Nothing'.

"There's no way this is nothing, Tsuna! Answer properly!" Reborn aimed his gun at him.

Tsuna was silent.

And suddenly Kakeru came in.

"What, Tsuna, you're still like that? It's been five hours. Get up, lazy ass, and clean up, I can smell your bloody mess from my room." he scowled.

Tsuna held his breath.

"Bakakeru...what on earth did you do?" Reborn asked, more like demanded, his voice luminous, killing intent murderous.

"What? I was just releasing my anger!"

"On your _brother_?"

"He's just Dame-Tsuna! No one freaking cares!"

* * *

Reborn had already dragged his student elsewhere.

Dino was utterly disappointed. He came all the way here to find the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo was a bloody excuse for a brother. The data on the Vongola was wrong. He'll have to tell 27 about this later.

He turned back to the boy whom he found in a bloody mess. Only to see the insane idiot standing up and walking around already. "OY!"

The male turned around with a confused look on his face.

"Don't give me that 'is there a problem' face! You're a freaking bloody pulp! You belong in a hospital!"

Tsuna wrote on the wall. _I've rested enough._

"You're still bleeding! Why aren't you weak from blood loss?"

Tsuna tapped on the words he wrote again.

"It doesn't make sense!"

Tsuna ignored him and pushed him out lightly.

"Open the door!"

He received no reply.

* * *

A while later the door opened, and the blond sitting against the door got up to see the brunette groaning at him. There was a bandage on his head and other parts of his body.

Peeking into his room he could spot no trace of blood anymore. He groaned inwardly. So this was how he hid it?

Tsuna looked around before staring at Dino.

He took out some paper and wrote, _Who are you?_

"Me? I'm Dino."

[Dino Cavallone, also called the Bucking Horse or Bucking Bronco. The Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia that is useless without his subordinates.]

"You?"

 _Tsuna._

"Then, Tsuna, how are you fine after losing that much blood?"

He got a door slammed shut in his face.

[To think the Bucking Bronco would appear at my house...moving around will be harder now...]

Tsuna bit his fingernails.

[And Bronco just said he was heading to Namimori too...]

Then it struck him. [No frickin way.]

[I'm begging here, so please tell me that he isn't Bronco.]


	11. A Request and Order

Another annoying day was here, Tsuna took off his bandages and walked to school. He was really early, courtesy of Reborn crashing around Kakeru's room making the tuna unable to sleep, so he could take his time for now. As he reached the school he walked to the empty class and went into his email through his phone.

Another job.

He read the name of the sender and his eyes widened.

Timoteo.

He opened it and read through.

 ** _Dear 27,_**

 ** _I have heard from my humble allies that you are dependable, and that you have access to any data. Therefore I will ask of you to become one of my allies. It is your choice to agree or not. I await a positive response._**

 _ **Regards,Vongola Nono.**  
_

Tsuna smirked. This was a golden chance. If he was in the Vongola he'd receive more money and more jobs worth his time. But of course, he should turn it down.

First of all, what on earth would he do if they found his identity? They would tell him to be the Decimo instead! No freaking way.

However nonetheless it is still a good chance. But how would he be an ally without them knowing his identity?

Grumbling he looked around and noted there was no one was around.

He dialed a familliar number.

"Red51, contact Cielo."

"Cielo? Why? He's somewhere on the surface on the planet, impossible to trace."

"Tracking Device."

"But wouldn't he have found it and threw it away already?"

"I made him swallow it."

"Wait WHAT? You made him SWALLOW it? He's still a kid for god's sake!"

"Problem?"

"N-no..."

"So where is he?"

"My GPS just told me he's in Italy."

"Tell him to get back by tomorrow."

"Okay...AND TOMORROW?"

"By the end of the week."

"Fair enough..."

Tsuna turned off the phone and continued staring off to space.

Cielo's just a kid, actually he's not much younger than himself.

But even he himself can't deny that Cielo is a good hacker.

It was about time for the little brother of Sawada Kakeru to meet that annoying bro-con. It's been five years, after all.

[I wonder how Sora is doing...Cielo should be twelve now, so Sora should be...five?]

* * *

Irie Shouichi shut his phone off, sighing.

"27 is a troublesome sadist...he'll really give me a serious stomachache one of these days..."

He dialed another number.

"Cielo, 27 requested you come back to Namimori, pronto."

It was silent until another voice burst out.

"EHHHHH?"

"I think my left eardrum popped."

"B-But! What about Sora?"

"You'll just have to bring him along, I guess. I'm sure Sora would be happy to meet 27."

"B-But it's dangerous to involve Sora in all this!"

"I'm sure 27 will take responsibility for that."

"But-..."

"27's going to be mad."

"But-..."

"Just because he's mute doens't mean he can lecture you."

"But-"

"JUST DO IT, YOU GODDAMN BROCON!"

* * *

Hearing the phonecall cut off just made him cry more.

Nevertheless he turned to his little five year old brother, a little albino with caramel orange eyes.

"Sora..."

The younger albino turned to the older. The older had the same white hair as him, with pure white eyes. The younger's hair was shorter than the older's.

"What is it, Nii-nii?"

"We're going to Japan."

"Japan? Yay! Why are we going there, Nii-nii?"

"Your older brother here just has to see a friend."


	12. Arrivals and Long Times

"Dammit he's an amazing slave driver...Someone remind me why I'm listening to him again..." he mumbled to himself as he slumped on his chair. His little brother beside him was asleep.

They were onboard a plane on the way to Japan.

Still tired from all-nighters, he decided to sleep.

* * *

On the other hand, Tsuna was just cooking breakfast (and his lunch) when a cow child crashed in. "REBORN! THE GREAT LAMBO-SAMA HAS COME TO ASSASSINATE YOU! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

It was awkward silence when he spotted Tsuna and vice versa. Tsuna then pointed to the stairs, then raised a finger, and pointed to the right.

Lambo nodded and ran up.

He barged into the first room on the right, Reborn (and Kakeru's) room, yelling the exact same words he did a few seconds ago.

Tsuna continued, ignoring the explosions upstairs.

* * *

As Tsuna went out, he spotted a woman on a bike. Her hair was pink, and she wore googles. She eyed him for a while before driving off.

Tsuna sighed.

So after Bovino Lambo is Poison Scorpion Bianchi?

* * *

It was lunchtime and Tsuna was humming with Hibari pretending he couldn't hear anything somewhere away from him.

That was until the door burst open. It was Kakeru and two more of his underlings.

"Dame-Tsuna, lunch."

Tsuna looked at his lunchbox. He sighed and handed it over.

Kakeru smirked and reached out his hand to take it.

But that hand was hit away by a tonfa.

"Herbivores, stop crowding or I will bite you to death."

"Eeeekkk! Hibari-san!"

Tsuna was silent as he exited the roof on Hibari's silent order.

* * *

When he reached home Tsuna just walked back to his room.

He checked his email to see one from [unknown].

He opened it and read it.

He smirked.

He locked his door and opened his closet. He took out his 27 clothes.

Looking out he found passerbys everywhere. Nevetheless he jumped down to the ground lightly. No one turned around.

He was already covered in Mist Flames. Who would do that, you ask?

It'll be revealed in a few nanoseconds.

He jumped up to the tree and grabbed his mask.

He stood on top of the tree with his hood covering his hair.

"It's about time I've heard from you, Rokudou Mukuro."

He jumped to a roof and headed to somewhere.

* * *

He returned home a few minutes before dinnertime, covered in blood. Not his blood, nor blood of the ones he killed.

Either way he washed the blood off and opened his door...

to see a pissed-off Kakeru covered in bruises.

Oh great.


	13. Not Enough

"It's been soooooooooooooooo long since I was back in Japan..." Cielo yawned as he stretched, dragging nothing but a little backpack and sling bag.

"That friend of your brother is really a slave driver, eh, Sora- huh? Sora, where did you go?" he looked back to realize the little albino had disappeared the millisecond he let go of him.

Cold sweat ran down his neck.

"SORAA!"

* * *

On the other hand, Dino was furious. He came back home-to see Tsuna in a pool of blood, beaten up worse than last time.

He almost had a panic attack when Tsuna got up and started walking around. But as usual he got pushed and locked out.

A few seconds later Tsuna walked out with bandages all over. He spotted Dino and said, "I-I'm skipping dinner."

Yes, he said it. The hoarseness in his voice was there because of lack of use, but he managed to say it fluently enough.

He shut the door leaving Dino awestruck. Reborn passed by. "Dame-Dino." he called. No response. "Dame-Dino." he called louder. Still no response.

"DAME-DINO!"

Cue the ten-tonne hammer.

"Itte! What was that for, Reborn?"

"Ignoring me."

"EHHHH? Wait, that aside, wasn't Tsuna mute?"

"Well, technically he isn't but I've heard he hasn't spoken in a decade."

"WHAT?"

"If you need so much info just ask a hacker or something...like 27. I've heard he knows even information out of the net."

"GREAT IDEA! I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"

Dino yelled and ran into the guest room.

* * *

 **{Bronco: 272727272727272727272727272772727272727272727272727}**

 **{27: How on earth did you type that without making typos}**

 **{Bronco: 27272727272727272727272727272727272727272727272727}**

 **{27: Um...what?}**

 **{Bronco: I need info!}**

 **{27: Quota?}**

 **{Bronco: Sawada Kakeru, the Vongola Decimo candidate's twin!}**

 **{Bronco: Hello?}**

 **{Bronco: HELLOOOOOO}**

 **{27: Money.}**

 **{Bronco: A billion...?}**

 **{27: Not enough.}**

 **{Bronco: A hundred billion?}**

 **{27: Not enough.}**

 **{Bronco: EHHH? You never demanded over a hundred thousand before!}**

 **{27: This information is just so expensive.}**

 **{Bronco: A trillion?}**

 **{27: Not enough.}**

 **{Bronco: EHHHH?}**

* * *

Tsuna sweatdropped as he heard the shout from down the hallways.

* * *

 **{Reborn: Why is it worth so much?}**

 **{Bronco: REBORN?}**

 **{Reborn: Shut up, I can hear you from downstairs.}**

 **{Bronco: H-Hai...}**

 **{27: ...I'm out.}**

 **{Bronco: WAITT! I'LL GIVE YA A BILLION!}**

 **{27: Still not enough.}**

 **{Bronco: WHAT?}**

 **{Reborn: Why is it not enough?}**

 **{27: It's hard-to-find information.}**

 **{Reborn: ...}**

 **{Bronco: I don't understand!}**

 **{27: You don't have to.}**

 **{Reborn: What about twenty zeros?}**

 **{27: ...}**

 **{Bronco: Reborn, SERIOUSLY?}**

 **{Reborn: It shouldn't be a problem. I'll take responsibility.}**

 **{27: Quota.}**

 **{Bronco: Why did Tsuna stop talking?}**

 **{27: Bullying.}**

 **{Bronco: Bullying?}**

 **{27: Sawada Kakeru's doing.}**

 **{Bronco: ...}**

* * *

Tsuna was cut off by the sound of Kakeru screaming.

* * *

 **{Bronco: Then, does he still talk?}**

 **{27: Rarely.}**

 **{Bronco: That means he still does?}**

 **{27: Nope. He only talks at times like...he needs to convince someone to leave him alone.}**

 **{Bronco: ...I can relate to that.}**

 **{27: Anything else?}**

 **{Bronco: Why is he always holed up in his room?}**

 **{27: I'd like another thirty zeros for that information.}**

 **{Reborn: Deal.}**

 **{27:Oopsie, sorry but that information is top class so I can't tell you, Reborn.}**

 **{Bronco: I don't have that kind of money right now, though...}**

 **{27: Then you'd just have to give up on it.}**

 **{Bronco: EHHHHH NOOOOOO}**

 **{27: Well then I've got a mission tonight, so I'm logging off.}**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Being 27+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

As Tsuna put on his 27 clothes he received an email.

 _HELPPPPP! SORA'S RUN OFF SOMEWHERE AS USUAL AND I CAN'T FIND HIM!_

He replied with one word.

 _No_


	14. A Memory Triggered

"My, my, it isn't good to lie, 27."

27 stopped in his tracks as the voice appeared. He sighed. "Rokudou, reveal yourself. I still need revenge for last time."

"Revenge? That's my line."

The hetero pineapple head appeared.

"The fuck did you just call me?"

A hetero pinepple head.

* * *

"Okayyy let's start with the casuals we didn't ask last time because first thing I did was attack." Mukuro slouched on the chair, with 27 on the opposite one, giving a light nod in response.

"First of all, lay off the mask, willya? Since I already know your face."

27 sighed and removed his mask.

"Now then, how's life, 27?"

Tsuna let out a groan.

"The bastard's still bullying the tuna?"

Tsuna let out a growl and shot him a glare.

"Maybe I should go there and punish him for you."

He shook his head. "I don't need more wounds, thank you very much."

"Finally, you talked."

"Not important."

* * *

"So, how about we start my revenge?" Mukuro asked.

"Don't blame me if I win again." 27 replied nonchalantly.

"Last time was just your luck!" Mukuro denied.

"Whatever." 27 mumbled.

* * *

"In the end I won, eh?" 27 showed no emotion as he declared his victory.

"Shut up, brat." Mukuro groaned.

"I'm a bloody mess again." 27 whined with a monotone voice.

"Shut up, brat." Mukuro repeated.

"While you're an even bloodier mess." 27 ignored.

"I said shut up, brat! I'll win next time." Mukuro growled.

"Whatever. Be lucky I didn't kill you." 27 felt a bit happy that Mukuro gave him a reaction like that. It gave him a nice feeling.

"Brat." Mukuro groaned weakly.

"Says the ones who lost to him." 27 returned to his attitude.

"Next time I'll win." Mukuro mumbled.

"Then I'll leave this here. Hurry and heal so I can see something interesting again."

27 turned to leave. Mukuro looked up, to find a roll of bandanges and disinfectant. "Kufufufu." he laughed. "Your soft, 27. That nature of yours is seriously going to bite back at you one day."

"I'm looking forward to that day, Rokudou."

* * *

Tsuna went back to his room, a bloody mess again. [I really wonder why he doesn't die of blood loss instead.] he secretly thought.

When he finally finished washing up he fell on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _"27, I have a favor...can you please listen?"_

 _It was surprising that Red51 called him out to an amusement park at night undercover for that. 27 nodded lightly._

 _"Have you heard of the Estraneo Famiglia's experiments?"_

 _27 replied with a curt nod. "Massacred by me?" 51 nodded. "You've met Rokudou Mukuro, the one with the hetero eyes?" 27 nodded again._

 _"He wasn't the only one in there, that was a successful experiment subject."  
_

 _27's eyes widened. Rokudou Mukuro ended up going through Hell six times for that eye. If there was another experiment..._

 _How would that one look?_

 _"Rokudou Mukuro is slightly older than us, but the other one is quite a bit younger than us." 51 continued. "He ended up worse than Rokudou Mukuro."_

 _27 gulped._

 _"I don't know how to explain, but I want you to save him. He's still held in in main Estraneo base in Italy."  
_

 _27 clenched his fists. There were still more of those bloody Estraneo left in this world._

 _"I'll give you one thousand. It's not much but I'm not capable enough to get more."_

 _"No need." 27 said. 51's eyes shot a light look of despair, before 27 said, "It's free of charge."_

 _51 brightened up. "Thank you, 27. However I warn you that the sight of that boy...won't be anything pleasant..."_

 _27 gulped. 51 could almost sense the glare 27 was giving._

 _"I wish you luck, my friend."_

* * *

That was when he woke up. Tsuna sat up, seeing the clock at 4am. He only had two hours of sleep, but he didn't feel like going back to sleep.

[Why did that memory come up now of all times? Is it because I've been battling Rokudou these few days?]

Tsuna leaned against the wall, his hand clenching the sheets so hard his knuckles turned white.

He could picture the face of that boy like it was just yesterday.

The face that boy who lost everything.

Tsuna hit the wall out of frustration.

[That day...why didn't I get there sooner?]

He slid his hand down, leaving a trail of blood.

[If I got there even a second earlier, he would've still been human...]


	15. Cielo

Tsuna walked to school, trying his best to hide the wounds on his fist. Once he reached the gates of Namimori he took a deep breath.

"Onii-chan, may I ask where I am?"

Tsuna was shocked. He almost jumped in surprise. He turned to see a little albino. How could his senses not tell him someone was approaching?

"Namimori." Tsuna said.

The albino smiled and ran off.

[Wait a minute, was that Sora?]

Thinking for a while he realized that the white hair and caramel eyes were the traits of the one-and-only Cielo's little brother, so he dug out his phone.

 _I just saw him past Namimori Middle._

A text was sent back almost immediately.

 _WWSHNIHT_

Tsuna sweatdropped.

[I'd suppose it's safe to presume that message was _Wait What Stop Him Now I'm Heading There_ ?]

Shutting his phone Tsuna continued his way.

* * *

[So, the Mafia that appeared in my house are Poison Scorpion Bianchi, Bovino Lambo, I-Pin. Who next? Ranking Fuuta?]

Just then his phone rang. The caller ID read Yamamoto Takeshi. There was no one in class, because he was really early.

He took his phone and went into a secluded place.

"Greetings, Yamamoto."

"27, you'll keep to you rpromise, won't you?"

"Of course."

"Then tell me."

"Who's the only one in class right now?"

"Huh?"

27 hung up. It took Yamamoto a minute to understand.

The one who's in class right now is 27!

Yamamoto, still quite a ways from school ran as fast as he could but when he reached the front gates there were already a lot of people there.

There were five people in class.

He cursed inwardly. However he was relieved. He's got a tip now. 27 is someone in his class.

His phone rang.

"Too bad. Try harder next time."

And he hung up.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna returned he was greeted by Kakeru.

He sighed.

* * *

 _ **{Bel: Long time no see again, 27~ The Prince takes first place!}**_

 _ **{27: Yes, yes, whatever.}**_

 _ **{Mammon: It seems like someone's not in good mood.}**_

 _ **{27: Try enduring punches from a wussy while pretending to be weak.}**_

 _ **{Bel: Ohhh~ That 'shithole of a brother' you mentioned last time?}**_

 _ **{27: He seemed pretty pissed off this time to have taken his baseball bat.}**_

 _ **{Luss: Excuse me, WHAT?}**_

 _ **{27: Don't even get me started on how he's gotten the kitchen knife.}**_

 _ **{Levi: Boss is blowing up the plane...what happened here?}**_

 _ **{Bel: My rooooom!}**_

 _ **{27: ...I think I've got blood on my keyboard now. I'm gonna change the bandages...brb.}**_

 _ **{Xanxus: WHY CAN'T THIS PLANE GO FASTER}**_

 _ **{27: Because you're blowing it up, probably.}**_

* * *

 _ **{Bronco: sighhhhh}**_

 _ **{27: Is your mouth bored?}**_

 _ **{Bronco: No, it's just that the Decimo candidate is a pain in the ass.}**_

 _ **{27: How so?}**_

 _ **{Bronco: He bullies his younger twin..well I guess you know that already, but he turned down good candidates too! Like Smokin' Bomb Hayato! He rejected them flat out! And to top it off he's gone as far as giving his twin a serious injury this time!}**_

 _ **{27: A serious injury?}**_

 _ **{Bronco: He was cut by the kitchen knife..although we can't see to it because he's holed up in his room...}**_

 _ **{27: ...and just in case, I'll give you some information free of charge.}**_

 _ **{Bronco: Free? Information? On who?}**_

 _ **{27: The Varia is coming to Namimori Japan.}**_

* * *

Tsuna didn't need to guess how it shocked the blond as he could hear the shout from his room.

He sweatdropped and dialed a number.

"Mukuro?"

"What is it? It's more than rare for you to call."

"When your revenge due?"

"Today..?"

"I can't go."

"Why?"

"..."

"...On second thought, don't come to Kokuyo. I'll go over there."

"No fucking way. I'll be fine tomorrow so bear with it till then."

"Fine.."

* * *

[Looks like I can't go on any jobs tonight...]

Just then his room window opened. In came two albinos.

"It's been a long time, 27!" he whispered-shouted.

Tsuna nodded.

"But it's been some time since I've seen you without your mask!"

Tsuna nodded again.

He was being loud but it was whisper-shouting so it couldn't be heard outside the room.

"By the way, I've been hunting for quite some time now, but it seems like Sora went to 51's house...I'm a serious failure of a brother..."

Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Hey, 27- I mean Tsuna-nii, can I stay here for the night? I'll go out when someone comes in, and I'll make sure no one sees me going in or out of the window!"

Tsuna sighed and nodded.

"Stay until Sora's gotten used to Japan, Cielo."

"I prefer my real name when I'm called in person, Tsuna-nii."

"Whatever, Ten."


	16. Dream

"Hey, Sora! Don't touch that!" Irie cried. Sora was just innocently plucking at the wires of what seemed like a really high-tech robot.

"Hmm?" Sora tore the wire out.

"NOOOOO!"

* * *

 _"Where is this?"_

 _Ten looked around to find himself in a somehow familiar, white landscape, with nothing but himself in the horizon. He wore the same clothes as he did before, a silver hoodie over a white t-shirt and blue jeans above sneakers._

 _"Long time, Ten."_

 _He snapped his head back to see someone identical to him. Not exactly identical, because his eyes and hair were pitch black. A dark silver hoodie over a black shirt and jeans, he was as if a black mirrored counterpart of Ten._

 _"Please, don't tell me you've forgotten who I am?"_

 _He laughed. A wide Byakuran smile plastered on his face. Ten gulped. His usual cheery expression was replaced by a glare and frown._

 _"What on earth are you doing here..."_

 _The black one laughed again. "Well, that's my question!"_

 _"Where on earth am I?"_

 _"I wonder?"_

 _"Figures."_

 _"Remember last time we met?"_

 _"It was horrible."_

 _"Of course it was, Ten."_

 _"Shut up, Sky."  
_

 _The black one, now called Sky smiled wider. "That name...I really like how that name you gave me sounds, Ten."_

 _Ten gave no reply._

 _"Was that how you gave him his name too, Ten?"_

 _Ten was silent._

 _Sky walked over and flicked Ten's forehead._

 _"Don't look at me like I almost killed you or something."_

 _"You practically did."_

 _"I did not!"_

 _"Indirectly."_

 _"The hell was that supposed to mean?"_

 _"Figure out yourself."_

 _"Dammit. You should know that no matter whatI do, I can't kill you, y'know."_

 _"Really?"_

 _"If I kill you, I'm dead too. Because I'm a part of you."  
_

 _"A part of me that's not in me."_

 _"Haha! Well then, it's my leave. Take care of my unawakened self on the other side!"_

 _Ten looked at Sky's retreating figure.  
_

 _"Your unawakened self?"_

 _"Oh my, how could I forget. You still don't know."_

 _"Wait! Answer me!"_

 _"Don't worry! He'll be awakened pretty soon!"_

 _"What the hell..."_

"...does that mean?"

* * *

Ten snapped out of his trance to see he was in Tsuna's room. Tsuna himself was still working on the laptop. Tsuna had turned to spare a glance at the younger sleeping on the stack of pillows on the floor.

"Dream?" Tsuna asked. Ten clenched his fist before nodding. "Tsuna-nii, who is Sky's unawakened self?" he asked.

Tsuna dropped the pen he was holding.

He picked it up and shut down the laptop, then proceeded to the bed.

He lay down and didn't talk anymore.

Ten took it as a sign that he wasn't going to get any answers and fell asleep.

Tsuna clenched his fist, still pretending to be asleep.

[Damn you, Sky. What are you going to do if he finds out? Didn't we promise?]


	17. A Day of School

"If one plus one is two, is light plus darkness despair?"

Tsuna turned at the weird question. Ten was looking out the window, a faraway look on him. "How on earth did you get that answer?" Tsuna asked. Ten didn't look at him and answered, "Nothing good comes out of the light being with the darkness, just like how bad things would be if me and Sky were one again."

Tsuna sighed and stood up. He walked over and placed his hand on Ten's head. "Don't be stupid."

"If light and darkness were joined together, why would it not be hope?"

"If it was hope, why would they be separated?"

Ten looked at Tsuna. Tsuna looked at the sky.

"Whoever said they were separated?"

* * *

"My name is Oozora Ten. I'll be in this class from now, so nice to meet everyone, hope we get along!" he beamed as Nezu-sensei wrote down 大空 天 on the board.

"Oozora here is a grade skipper, so he's actually a few years younger than the rest of you. No bullying, got it?" Nezu-sensei continued, earning a silent scowl from Ten. Then Nezu cleared his throat. "Now, your seat is...beside Dame-Tsuna..." Nezu scouted around but unfortunately the only seat available was that one.

"Dame-Tsuna! Wake up!" he yelled, and Tsuna woke up with a start. He looked up and saw Ten glaring at Nezu-sensei, ready to murder at any time with a single call. He ignored Nexu and rested his chin on his palm, with a silent glance telling him to stay down.

"Dame-Tsuna! Raise your hand so Oozora knows who you are!" he yelled again, to be stopped by a harsh grip on his shoulder.

"Sorry Nezu-sensei, but I know who he is, so I can go to that seat myself." he replied with a bright smile. His bone-breaking grip didn't loosen. Sensing Tsuna's glance again, he let go and walked to his seat.

"O-Okay, and so then, um, Yamamoto, can you take Oozora around school later?" Nezu started. "No need. I'll just ask Sawada-san to show me around later."

Nezu inwardly groaned at another troublesome student.

* * *

"Have a bodyguard now, Dame-Tsuna?" Kakeru growled. "Lunch."

Tsuna handed his lunch but stopped when he felt Ten glaring daggers at Kakeru. He was ready to murder even if Tsuna told him to stop.

Tsuna shook his head at Ten and Ten slowly resigned...or did he?

Kakeru smirked and took the bento, but said bento was snatched away by none other than the albino Ten.

Ten opened it and gobbled it up quickly, then handed the empty box to Kakeru. "Don't you have better things to do than steal your brother's lunch? You're nothing but a coward!"

Kakeru and his few underlings scowled and glared.

"Now that he has no lunch, scram!" Ten growled.

* * *

"Sorry, I'd like a word with Tsunayoshi-san in private." Gokudera suddenly said, interrupting their lunch.

Everyone was stunned by the appearance of the silverhead bomber.

"What do you want with him now?" Ten started.

Tsuna stopped him and tugged the silverette away, glancing at the albino.

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-san, no, 27...why are you acting like this?" Gokudera asked.

Tsuna sighed, "Tsuna," he said.

"T-Tsuna...-sama." "TSUNA." "Tsuna-san."

Tsuna sighed and gave up, "I'm Dame-Tsuna."

"But that doesn't mean you can just let the copy do whatever he wants!" Gokudera raised his voice. Tsuna was quite impressed that Gokudera went from calling him a copy to calling Kakeru a copy in such a short time.

"No choice." Tsuna said.

"But-"

"Someone will find me easily if I act like 27 all the time." Tsuna decided to speak a long sentence in attempt to shut the bomber up.

"But-"

"Shut up!"


	18. Kokuyo

"Dammit..." Yamamoto growled as he read the words on the blackboard of the empty science lab.

 _Too bad, try again!_

* * *

"You really like messing with that guy, don't you, 27?"

Tsuna didn't reply.

"Omnivore, crowding with herbivores." a cold voice interrupted.

Tsuna looked at Hibari, giving no answer.

Then Tsuna received a text message.

 _Sora's too hard to handle. S.O.S. I'm begging here._

 _Deal with it._ he replied.

* * *

"Woah. A corpse." Ten mumbled to himself. He was just on his usual loiterings and then he spotted a bloody disciplinary member by the gate.

"I guess I'll tell the prefect and see some people get bitten to death..." he decided lazily.

* * *

Days passed with more disciplinary people getting hurt, and finally they targeted Ryohei.

Reborn pestered Kakeru into seeing Ryohei at the hospital, so Tsuna was home alone with Ten. Tsuna scrolled through the certain webpage while Ten was reading some manga.

"Cielo." Tsuna called.

Ten put down his manga and walked to the laptop. He placed a hand on top of the keyboard and closed his eyes, as if focusing.

27 let things remain quiet for a few seconds before looking at Cielo.

"Found it."

27 smirked. Cielo gaped.

"What?"

"YOU SMILED!"

"I'm not a stone statue."

"BUT STILL!"

"Just tell me what you found."

Cielo turned back to serious and pointed at the screen.

"This," he pointed to the trash can icon.

"Leads to the Vendicare's secret page."

"Your ability is really useful." 27 mused.

"I didn't ask for it." Cielo shrugged.

"Being able to see anything connected within the cyberworld is cool." 27 complimented, still scrolling through data.

"Well, I got this instead of a demon." Cielo sighed, remembering a certain pineapple.

"What's this stupidly long list?" 27 asked.

"This is a first in hearing you talk so much." Cielo felt uncomfortable in the situation.

"I can do anything I want." 27 growled.

"...anyhow, that's the list of prisoners in Vendicare." Cielo explained.

"Why's Rokudo Mukuro on the list?" 27 asked, pokerfaced.

"Seems he's next on line to be caught. You can see that from the words New beside it." Cielo explained once more.

"Should I warn him?" 27 asked, as if for permission.

"Meh." Cielo made a face like 'ehhhhhh no way'.

"What, it's not like you have a grudge on him." 27 found Cielo's attitude amusing.

"I haven't seen him in ages! And he's been seeing you instead!" Cielo whined.

"Well, calm down. I might bring you along next time then." 27 held back a chuckle that'd make his go out of character.

"Seriously?" Cielo got excited.

"Yep. So shut up and continue."

* * *

"Urghhhh I've searched practically the whole world on info of him but I still can't comprehend the fuck he's after attacking students of Namimori..."

Twelve hours had passed, with Reborn barging in to check if he was alright and Kakeru coming in after, they still got nothing.

Ten was dead on the sofa while Tsuna was still sitting on his chair, thinking. A fresh bandage was around his head and wrist.

"I think I've got it." Tsuna said.

"Huh?"

Ten sluggishly walked over to Tsuna who was scrolling through the history of his phone's messages.

"Yep, I'm right."

Tsuna shut off his phone before Ten could even take a peek inside.

"Rokudo's coming because I didn't go to his revenge that day."

"Huh?" Ten was confused.

"Which means, in exchange for making me unable to go meet him that day, he's going to murder Kakeru." Tsuna repeated in more elaborate speaking.

There was a silence. Then Ten spoke,

"I'll go sharpen my knives to help Mukuro."


	19. Start of the Kokuyo Arc!

_"This place..."_

 _Ten looked around. It was dark this time. The atmosphere was pitch black. He looked down to see himself with the body shape of a child. He was wearing a white robe._

 _"Are we in your mind this time, Sky?"_

 _A figure emerged from the shadows. He was normal-sized, unlike Ten. He wore a long, black, cape with the hood pulled up. The hood was soon taken off and revealed his ebony black hair, now long enough to reach his middle back._

 _"That is correct."_

 _Ten looked up, and soon his eyes widened. "Sky...?" Said male tilted his head to the side. Ten took that as a signal to continue._

 _"Where the hell did you get that scar?"_

 _'Sky' smiled. It wasn't his usual mischievous smile, it was a kind one, overshadowing the deep, cross-shaped scar that ran down his left eye, the two lines forming the cross intersecting in his eye, causing the eyeball to show a white mark.  
_

 _"You'll remember me soon, Ten." the male said.  
_

 _Ten was confused. This wasn't something Sky would say._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _The male smiled his usual smile this time. "What do you mean? I'm Sky."_

 _"No, you feel different."_

 _The male cracked up into laughter. "I'm just another part of you." He paused, showing a smirk,  
_

 _"The part of you that was too dangerous to exist."_

 _Ten was confused, "I don't understand."_

 _"What don't you understand?" the male asked.  
_

 _"How are you too dangerous to exist?" Ten asked.  
_

 _"If I was let out to the world, I would kill anyone I see." the male licked his lips, "Especially that 'Tsu-nii' of yours."  
_

 _"Why and how do I have a side like that? Why Tsu-nii?" Ten kept his calm, but inside he was overflowing with countless questions.  
_

 _"Well then, time's up. I'm off." the male vanished.  
_

"Why is it always at the most crucial time..." Ten mumbled, staring at the ceiling of Tsuna's bedroom.

* * *

"Sora, don't you want to go back to where your brother is?" Irie tried again. Sora turned around, although still disassembling the robot.

"Hmmm...Maybe. But Shou-nii's place is more interesting!" he smiled a smile so innocent it should've been a crime.

"Help me already, Tsunayoshi!" he yelled into the phone.

* * *

"I've heard Gokudera Hayato was hurt as well?" Tsuna looked at Ten as he asked. "Yep. I heard Reborn taking Kakeru to Kokuyo after telling him about Mukuro." Ten answered.

"So it's finally time for the story to start progressing."

Tsuna stood up. "I've thought of something fun."

Tsuna whispered into Ten's ear.

* * *

"You ready?" Reborn asked, dragging Kakeru and Yamamoto (who was smiling happily) into the theme park.

"HELL NO! You dragged me here for no reason and expect me to say yes?" Kakeru yelled.

"There was a reason. Do you want to be attacked by this person sooner or later?" Reborn asked.

"WHAT? He's going to attack me?" Kakeru overreacted.

"You're the Vongola Decimo Candidate, of course you're going to be attacked. You're his primary target." Reborn informed.

"WHAT?"

* * *

As they walked into the building which stood out from the rest, Kakeru was greeted by a knife to the face.

It was a child a little shorter than Kakeru. He wore a black cape which hood shadowed his eyes, but it was slightly visible that his hair was white. He wore a Namimori uniform.

"So you're the Vongola Decimo candidate? Weak beyond belief." he mocked.

Hearing that, Kakeru swung his fist over. The male caught it easily.

"Who are you?" Reborn demanded, pointing his Leon gun at him.

"Me?" The male smirked. "I'm Cielo."

"The Hacker Cielo...What are you doing here?" Reborn asked.

"It's not just 27 that accepts missions, y'know. I accept them too." the child explained.

"So someone gave you the mission to kill the Vongola Decimo candidate?" Reborn question, earning a smile from Cielo. "I wonder?"

"Who was it?" Reborn asked.

"27." Cielo replied.

"What?"

"It was 27." Cielo repeated.

* * *

"Long time, Rokudou."

"My, my, what a surprise." Mukuro turned around to see 27 dressing as he would in any mission. "Ken, Chikusa, stand down." Mukuro ordered. At that, the two calmed down.

"I miss one day and you're set out to kill...I can't leave you alone at all, eh, Rokudou." 27 said. "Kufufufu, I'm actually doing you a favor." Rokudou laughed.

"It seems you brought Cielo along." the pineapple mused. "He's grown."

"He wanted to see you." 27 said, face unreadable.

"Kufufufu, he's still a kid, eh." he laughed.

"Whatever then. Mission." 27 said. "A mission?" Mukuro looked confused for a second. "Give me a mission." 27 repeated.

"A mission to kill your brother?" Mukuro questioned.

27 gave no reply. Mukuro smiled.

"Do as you see fit." Mukuro said. "I'll give a thousand."

"Deal."

* * *

"Why would 27 give a mission to kill the Vongola Decimo candidate?" Reborn asked once more, wondering if he could get more answers from the hacker.

"Ask him yourself then." Cielo shrugged. He ain't gonna waste his time on Reborn for longer, that's for sure.

Reborn 'tch'ed and kept his Leon gun.

"But, I only want one person out of you three." Cielo made a weird demand.

"One person?"

"Yamamoto Takeshi! Why don'cha stay here and chat with me?"


	20. Change

"I would love it if someone told me why you're here." 27 crouched down beside the one and only Hibari Kyouya, but he was bloody splotches all over, having just lost a fight against Mukuro. "My question, Omnivore."

"Why am I not surprised you figured me out in five seconds?" Tsuna mumbled.

Hibari didn't answer. 27 sighed. "I'm not Omnivore now. I'm a completely different, completely free person." Hibari was silent.

"Leave you here to be found by Moroneru or treat your wounds so you can fight the piney?" Tsuna asked.

 **AN: Moron+Kakeru**

"Neither."

"Your nicknames are turning ridiculous, 27." Cielo appeared.

They turned to see Cielo followed by Yamamoto walking into the room. "I'm back, Nii-juu-nana, Tsu-na." Cielo made a slang with Tsuna's codename. _  
_

 **AN: Nii/Ni=2 Juu=10 Nana=7 Tsu=(sounds like)Two(2) Na=Short of Nana(7)**

"Oh, you're back, Cielo-I mean Sora-I mean Ten-I mean Oozora-I mean Sky-whatever." Tsuna corrected himself multiple times for fun.

 **AN: Cielo=Italian? Sora=Japanese Ten=Japanese or Chinese Oozora=Japanese**

"I think we'd better stop...or Yamamoto's gonna get confused stupid." Cielo said.

27 didn't answer. "Treat Hibari's wounds. I'm going to Moroneru."

"Roger~" Cielo mock-saluted.

"And tell Yamamoto." 27 ordered.

"Roger~" Cielo did it once more.

"The Carnivore eats Herbivores, so don't get bitten." 27 warned before leaving.

"Sadist." Cielo muttered.

* * *

"Hey, who are you, who was that?" Yamamoto asked.

Cielo looked over. "You still haven't figured out?"

Yamamoto mentally rolled his eyes. "I know you're Cielo and that was 27, but what're your true identities?"

"Considering the way I act, I thought you'd know who I was already. I can understand you not recognizing 27, though." Cielo chuckled.

"Who are you?" Yamamoto's gaze sharpened.

Cielo let out a light chuckle before removing his hood, revealing his white hair, then proceeded to take off his mask.

"Oh my, we have guests." he suddenly said, hand inches away from taking off the mask.

Yamamoto snapped his head back to see Reborn.

"You noticed?" Reborn asked.

"I thought 27 went after you...oh wait, that damn riddler said he was after Asshole, not Asshole and Reborn...dammit. But oh well, I just have to stall some time..." Cielo mentally cursed.

Reborn interrupted the albino ranting to himself. "Stall time? For what?"

Cielo took off his mask and smiled a Byakuran wall behind him exploded, revealing Gokudera. "For this." Cielo smirked. He turned around and dragged Hibari and Yamamoto away.

"Ciao, Reborn!"

* * *

They reached an empty space and Hibari took off to find Mukuro, but Yamamoto just stood by. "Oozora Ten..." he looked up and said, "That's not exactly right."

Surprising Yamamoto, his voice was cold and monotone.

"Wait-who are you...?" Yamamoto stuttered.

"Me?" he smiled a creepy smile, "I'm Oozora Ten, obviously."

"You're not Ten..." Yamamoto took a step back.

"Well, I kinda took advantage of when Ten was unstable to take over as the main." the male rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, yet he was smiling. "But, I'm still Oozora Ten, so I'm not lying."

"I don't understand." Yamamoto spoke after a while of thinking.

The male's smile died out to an 'oh', face. Then he brought his smile back onto his face.

"I am merely another part of Ten. A part of him that was forcefully torn out."


	21. Battle, Start!

"And who the hell are you? Rokudou Mukuro?" Kakeru kept up his confidence, not knowing he was face-to-face with 27. 27 didn't answer. "Damn bastard, answer me. Or are you deaf?" Kakeru disliked being ignored more than anything, and this bastard was doing just that.

27 turned to the other direction, speaking in a mocking tone, "I hear something. Is it a fly?"

"You ASSHOLE, who're you calling a fly?" Kakeru yelled. How fast was he to blow up. The shortest fuse I've ever seen.

27 turned around again. "Oh, my mistake. It wasn't a fly. It was a worm."

Kakeru was visibly ready to kill.

* * *

"My name...oh, yes! Oozora! I'll be Oozora!" the male concluded, as if he'd found the answer to the mystery of the universe. Yamamoto gulped. This person was weird. On so many different levels.

"Now, I wonder where Sora is...in 51's house? oh me oh my." Oozora began chatting to himself. Yamamoto had enough of this weirdo and looked around for a chance to run.

"Oh? Ten was supposed to tell this guy 27's identity? boringggg." Oozora whined as he spotted Yamamoto's intention, but successfully piqued Yamamoto's interest, raising his voice at the last three words. "Oh? It seems like someone's interested." he faked with a Byakuran smile.

"Who's 27?" Yamamoto asked, showing rare determination. "Hmmm, who might it be?" Oozora sang. Yamamoto gave a serious glare and tone, "Don't joke around, spill it."

Oozora, satisfied with how much he'd driven the usually happy-go-lucky male, spoke immediately. "27 goes by the name Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Yamamoto had no time to react before Oozora continued. "He acts mute and no-good, gets beaten up by his shithole of a brother almost every day to keep up that show of his as a coward." he smirked, "I can't wait for the moment when 27 gives me the order to kill Kakeru."

Yamamoto blinked. He snapped out of it for a second to realize the last sentence. "He didn't give you that mission? I thought you said-"

Oozora ignored him and turned to the door, "Now that my job is done, should I join him?"

* * *

[Who's that with Bakakeru?] Reborn was spying on Kakeru and 27 from afar. Soon he managed to get close enough to eavesdrop.

Kakeru was clenching his fist, "Doesn't matter who you are, I'll murder you." he vowed. Tsuna held up his hands showing seven and two. Kakeru was a bit confused, "27?" he asked.

"Name. Remember it." Tsuna said. Kakeru stifled a laugh, "What? Lame ass name you have! I'm Kakeru! Remember the name of the person who killed you!" he declared and charged.

Tsuna blocked the punch easily. [You're right.] he thought, [You killed me.] Tsuna twisted Kakeru's arm to an extend that barely caused a serious wound, leaving it badly sprained. [You killed Sawada Tsunayoshi, and made the assassin hacker 27 this bloodthirsty.] Tsuna stared as Kakeru contorted in pain, slowly getting up with a glare that vowed for blood.

[That's why you have to deal with the monster you created.]

* * *

"Pineapple herbivore." Mukuro wasn't doing much when he heard a voice. He turned to see Hibari Kyouya, although still littered with wounds, was determined to fight once more.

"Oh my, skylark is back in action." Mukuro said in a half-mocking tone which pissed the other off.

"Shut up, I'll bite you to death." Hibari bared his tonfas.

Mukuro smiled, "Try," he taunted.

* * *

"Baseball Nut! What're you doing here?" Yamamoto snapped out of his trance to see Gokudera, only to find a second later that Cielo was gone. "Oozora's missing."

"What? Wait, you mean Ten? Cielo was here?" Gokudera bombarded the ravenhead with questions, grabbing his collar. "What about 27?"

Yamamoto was stunned that Gokudera knew, but nodded.

* * *

"Never knew you were an eavesdropper, Reborn." Reborn snapped his head back to see Cielo with a smirk.


	22. Royally Screwed

Reborn barely flinched before bringing his elbow towards the other's head, in which was dodge easily. He took a good look at the other male which was dangerously close, but wasn't doing anything. Nevertheless, he didn't let down his guard. "Hacker Cielo..."

Cielo bowed before sarcastically saying, "What an honour for the world's greatest hitman to know me." He smiled eerily. Removing his cape, he revealed his white hair that was long to his mid-back, it was covered by the cape, so Yamamoto didn't notice it. "So my hair still changes length, even in this form, eh~ It's sure grown. How long has it been since I've cut it, I wonder? Not like I can cut it anyway." he chatted off to himself again.

"You've introduced yourself a while ago." Reborn tried ignoring the male's talk to himself. "Oh me oh my, Ten sure spoils my fun!" Oozora gasped. Reborn was confused. Nevertheless he drew his Leon Gun, only to remember Leon had lost his tail some time ago and was currently in an unstable form. "Tch." he held back a curse, and looked at Cielo in front of him.

"But-but~ 27'll scold me for letting Reborn spoil his fun, so sorry~" Cielo gave a heart-hearted apology. He twirled around, the evil grin not coming off his face, as if it was stuck with superglue. At the end of his fifth spin, he opened his eyes, to reveal them completely red.

 **"Red is the color of the unstoppably psychotic sky."** A swift of his hand beamed eight glinting daggers.

"I'm gonna have you play with me a while more, maybe~?" his grin grew wider than even Byakuran's.

* * *

"Gokudera, that Ten...is he always like that?" Yamamoto asked, nervously.

Gokudera raised an eyebrow, "The hell d'ya mean?"

Yamamoto gulped, "Like, creepy smile, saying weird stuff?" he described.

"No..." Gokudera was finding this weird. What?

"Wait, that means what he just said was true?" Yamamoto's eyes widened.

Gokudera could only manage a "Huh?"

* * *

"This isn't good, Reborn-san~" Smiling like an insane person who ran out from mental hospital, Oozora flung knives at random directions, Reborn dodging each one that came his way with little difficulty. "You're easily getting caught in my trap~"

Reborn scooted to a stop as he almost ran into a blade. He snapped around to be faced with another. To his right was a wall, to his left was Oozora. "Is this all the world's strongest hitman can do?" Cielo had easily shut off his path. "If it's like this, 27 can crush you in one blink." He spun a dagger in between his fingers. He caught the hilt and positioned it to stab the infant.

"It's over, Reborn-sa-" He stopped short. "My, my~ Time's up..." he grinned. "So boring." his face dropped into a frown, then a gaze that looked down upon all others. Reborn was confused. Oozora threw the knife somewhere behind him. "Ten sure is impatient, eh..." He picked up the cape from nowhere and put it on.

"What does that mean-" Reborn started, but was interrupted by a voice that ignored him, "Although it's been four years, taking over the main body is always awesome! Maybe I should do it again when Sky awakens?"

Reborn didn't get to say another word before Cielo's eyes faded off and he fell to the floor lifelessly. Reborn was silent. Cielo soon got up and groaned. "Damn you, Oozora...and to think I'd let my guard down after your hiatus..."

Reborn held back a gasp. His eyes were white. Cielo stood up wobbly. "Damn that guy...I'm not a freaking cyborg...did he run a million kilometers or something? This is my freaking body!" he complained to no one.

Cielo looked around and spotted Reborn. Reborn gasped. Even his hair turned shorter! He looked around for a while more before his eyes rested on Reborn again. "I'd suggest you take Bakakeru away from here." Cielo said, finally acknowledging Reborn's presence.

Reborn gulped. "Who are you?" Ten smiled. It was different from Oozora's. It had a tint of gentleness, yet it seemed fake.

 **"White is the color of the ignorant sky warden."** he said another line that raised questions. No one had time to react. The walls started cracking at crazy speed. The daggers had hit too many holes and it was starting to crash. Ten ran towards Reborn and grabbed the infant, clutching Reborn under his arm determinedly as he ran.

"27's going to kill me so hard." he mumbled, "The moron went overboard big time." Surprisingly, he chuckled slightly. Reborn was a little bewildered. This was as if a completely different, yet same person. Cielo jumped off the ledge, which was actually a bridge that was broken off into debris, so he was actually unintentionally voluntarily bungee-jumping off the building without a rope.

"I'm so royally screwed."


	23. Mist

"Cielo! I didn't say you could trash my beautiful castle!" Mukuro whined.

"This ain't a castle and it wasn't me." Ten grumbled back.

"Technically he is and you didn't have to correct that!" Mukuro screamed.

"Hell if I have to deal with his damages every time! He destroys EVERY FUCKING THING he sees!" Ten yelled.

"And who do you think fixes all that up?" Mukuro groaned.

Ten thought for a while, "27 pays for repairs?"

"I cover it up with illusions!" Mukuro whined.

"But in the end 27 was the one who got it fixed, right?" Ten asked, "Money and all?"

"But still-!"

This time 27 appeared and hit them both in the head, hard. "Just SHUT UP and I'm going home."

"E-Eh? Wait, I'm going home too!" Ten held the bump on his head and ran after the older.

"Are you leaving me to clean up your mess, 27?" Mukuro asked, wishing he would say-

"Yes." 27 answered, as if it was obvious.

* * *

"Damn that bastard...he turned tail and ran!" Kakeru dug himself out of the debris and cursed out loud. Reborn just plainly looked.

"He didn't run away. He let you go." Reborn said. He never knew where all Kakeru's energy came from.

"Scratch that! I can beat him with my bare fist!" Kakeru yelled.

"How are you going to do that if you can't even lay a finger on me?" Reborn groaned. Kakeru was silent. "Cielo and 27, those two are on the list of the world's most skilled assassins. Cielo is in the twenties, while 27 is in the top five."

Kakeru was just about to snap back when Reborn continued. "Cielo trained under 27, but he's only not in the top five because he seldom takes missions. If Cielo is stronger than me, the world's strongest hitman, 27 can possibly be stronger than the Ninth himself. A coward like you doesn't hold a candle to him."

Kakeru gulped.

* * *

"Gods, those two are finally gone...looks like they've accomplished whatever they came here for..." Mukuro mumbled. Reborn and Kakeru turned to see Rokudou Mukuro by the door. Mukuro spotted them and smiled. "Now I remember why I'm grateful 27 left."

He walked up to Kakeru. "Now I can kill you without any more distractions, yes?"

* * *

"Mouuuu...and I was looking forward to seeing Bakakeru get killed too..." Ten mumbled, Tsuna pulling him by the collar as they made they way back home. 27 didn't answer as he continued dragging the younger away. "Hey heyyy did you get it?" 27 nodded.

He reached into his pocket and took out a ring. It was a plain, silver ring, with a indigo marble design. 27 tossed it to Cielo. "Sankyuu! I didn't know what I'd do when I found out I lost this." Cielo cheered and took the ring from the other. He slipped the ring into his finger and closed his eyes. He clenched his fist and the ring lit up an indigo mist flame. "It won't be long before our connection strays too far away, eh..." he whispered to himself.

They reached the Sawada household and 27 left Cielo at the trunk of the tree while he jumped up to the branches then to his room, leaving Cielo to come up himself. Cielo leaned against the trunk of the tree, deciding to go up later and have a bit of rest for now. "I've forgotten, but our condition isn't permanent, is it?"

He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, "Soon enough, neither of us will remain in this world..." he mumbled. "You listening, idiot?" he asked. No one answered him. He sighed. "To put it simply," he started,

"We'll die, Oozora."


	24. Cielo's Solo

"Thanks for your hard work, 51." Ten said.

Irie Shouichi has never been this worn out. "Next time, I'll lock all the doors and windows in the house." he grumbled. Sora was just beaming, holding 27's hand like a little child holding his father's hand. Ten was just in doom corner somewhere because Sora dind't wanted to hold his hand.

"Bye-bye, Shou-nii!" Sora waved as they left.

"Sorry for the trouble, Shou-nii." Ten apologized with a sigh. 27 didn't say anything and continued walking.

"Something happened to him?" Irie asked. Ten looked away.

"It's just Bakakeru. After he came back half-dead from the fight with Rokudou Mukuro, he's been doing nothing but releasing his anger on Tsuna-nii... So Tsuna-nii's exhausted." Ten eplained, sighing a few times in between sentences. Irie kept silent as the three figures disappeared from his sight.

* * *

"Mukuro, why didn't you kill Bakakeru?" Ten mumbled to himself after Sora and Tsuna had fallen asleep. He was watching from the closet, just in case Bakakeru comes in at a random time. He stood up. "Where did Mukuro even go anyway? I haven't heard from him in a while, and that itself is weird." He walked to the laptop. He placed his hand on the closed screen. He closed his eyes, and started streaming through the cyberworld.

"Mukuro's... in the Vendicare?...wait, he escaped...but he went back there again...?" He opened his eyes and punched the wall with his free hand, keeping another hand on the laptop. "That idiot! Does he like dying that much?"

Then suddenly he flinched. He looked back at the laptop. He had still been streaming through the archives, and by chance he had passed by the list of prisoner soon-to-be-s. There was a new name on it.

* * *

Ten covered his hair with the hood and glanced back at the two sleeping figures. "Sorry, Tsuna-nii, Sora." He sat on the windowsill and gave a sad smile.

"I can't let your identity get blown here." He fell back and landed on the ground, the jumped to the roof, and started going somewhere.

"I'll be going."

* * *

 **In a musical,**

 **A quartet is a group of four.**

 **A trio is a group of three.**

 **A duet is a group of two.**

 **A solo is just one person.**

 **Too out of topic? Well, excuse me. I apologize greatly. Please, do proceed.**

* * *

27's missions are always beautifully completed. Just like a song, the many tunes join to create harmony. 27 is a tune of its own, nothing can match up to it, other than Cielo, who had watched his back this whole time. They are the best duo that could possibly exist. 27 works alone, because 27 can only work with Cielo, and Cielo was always in Italy. However, what about Cielo?

Can someone be the accompaniment to his music?

* * *

He stops at the Namimori Shrine, and turns around to see dark figures emerging from the dark were the Vindice. "Oozora Ten, otherwise known as Cielo." they said, "We have come to retrieve you." Chains emerged and wrapped around Ten. Ten didn't resist. Dragged into the dark mist, he sighed.

He knew he couldn't escape this. He knew he couldn't, the moment he spotted his name in the list.

However, he couldn't get 27 caught up in this. If the Vinice saw him in Tsuna's room, they would suspect hi, and it will endanger Tsuna's identity. He couldn't destroy the long-lived pride of 27. He was sure 27 would just throw it off, saying it would've happened sooner or later.

He needed to help Mukuro. He needed to help Sora. He needed to help Tsuna.

The way to do that was to hack the Vindice main base. He only needed to be near the main source, the Vendicare. The simplest way to do it was to sneak in. But he can't stay long if he sneaked in, right?

The easiest way was to get caught. That way, albeit taking the risk of staying in the water prison for a long time, he could hack through the database easily. He was the only person in the world that could stream through the cyberwaves without a pc. He might die, but it would be the best job a hacker could've done.

This was Cielo's Solo.


	25. Varia Arc

[As I expected...] Tsuna walked to school, thinking so hard he practically forgot to trip over his own feet. [It's been more than one whole month.] He soon snapped out of his trance and started his Dame-act to school. He was late.

However what surprised others more is that Kakeru came even later. He didn't bat an eyelid at Tsuna or the teacher before making his way to his seat.

* * *

Tsuna walked back home, to find Sora sitting on his bed pouting. "Tsuna-nii, it's been three weeks, five days, ten hours, fifteen minutes and twenty five seconds! Nii-nii isn't back yet!" Tsuna literally sweatdropped at that. He counted?

Now...how is he going to deal with this one... [I kinda get why Shouichi almost went crazy now.]

* * *

"TUUUNAAAAAAAAA FISHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Tsuna knew whose voice that was and resisted the urge to kill the owner of that voice down the stairs the moment he got close. Sawada Iemitsu. He just plainly let the old man cuddle at him for a few seconds before prying him away and went back to his room, hearing the faint echoes of 'He's being so colddddd!'

[That unfair old fart, when did he even care? Just looking at the records in the Vongola base says that he's lying.] He looked around. Sora was found a note on the table. He read it and sighed. [I'd suppose it's better to let the World think that Cielo is still in commission...But what if Cielo was caught by the Vindice? Sora, what you're doing is dangerous...]

 _I'll be Cielo until he returns._

* * *

Tsuna tore the paper into little bits and threw it on the ground before opening the window and looking outside. "Ciao, Tsuna." Reborn appeared out of practically nowhere. Tsuna faked being surprised and looked over. "Anything's happened around Kakeru lately?" Tsuna stared for a few seconds before looking to his room door. No one seemed to be around.

"You should know. You've been watching." saying Reborn was shocked is an understatement.

"I thought you didn't talk." Reborn said.

Tsuna looked out the window again. "Kakeru just didn't like me talking, so I stopped." he explained.

"So it's Bakakeru's fault?" he asked.

"You can say that." Tsuna shrugged. Reborn was gone in a second. Tsuna turned around and faced the sky, or rather, the roof. "Done with your mission?" he asked.

Sora peeked out from the top of the roof. "Yes."

"How was it?" he asked.

"Normal. I used to tag along Nii-nii's jobs." Sora mumbled.

"It's almost dawn. I'm going to sleep." Tsuna yawned. "Coming in?"

Sora shook his head, "I'll be on the roof." Tsuna kept silent. Sora seemed the type that won't do anything he doesn't want to. After such a long time, it's safe to say that Ten was caught by the Vindice, however much painful it'd be for the younger albino to realize that fact.

But why?

* * *

"Tsunayoshi-sama." Tsuna already got tired of telling him to change that name. He signaled for Gokudera to continue. "I received the Half Storm Vongola Ring." Tsuna wasn't surprised. He was pretty much expecting that. "But I want you to have the Sky Ring."

This was what he was surprised at. "Why?" Tsuna spoke.

"Because I don't want to serve under Bakakeru." Gokudera admitted.

"It's not my choice. It's Iemitsu's." Tsuna sighed.

"I'm gonna teach that shitty excuse of a father-" Gokudera was cut off, "Don't bother. He's got a thousand times more experience in battling than you." Tsuna sighed again.

"But still-!" Gokudera started,

"Come to think of it, it's not Iemitsu's either. It's the ring's." Tsuna said.

"Then maybe the ring will accept you!" Gokudera insisted.

"Not a chance." Tsuna's response surprised him.

"W-Why?"

"Because I'm a villain. I'm not someone suitable to bear the burden of the Vongola. I could be sent to the Vindice any minute." Tsuna explained. He found it amusing how the Storm guardian could make him talk so much.

"But still!" Gokudera started again but Tsuna didn't reply. His voice had ran out. He hadn't talked so long in ages.

As if on cue, Reborn appeared. "Sawada Tsunayoshi, I still don't know who on earth are you, and what secrets you hide, but I want you to come to the Sun Ring battle tonight." he ordered. Tsuna nodded as if instinctively. "It'll be in school at midnight. I expect you to come here, no excuses."

Tsuna sighed. Ring Conflict meant Varia.


	26. Chapter 27's Plan

"Welcome to the Vongola Battle of the Sun, you do not seem to be one of the contestants." the Cervello woman said to Tsuna. Tsuna was a little earlier than the appointed time.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi." he decided to speak. Cervello wouldn't notice, right?

"If that is so, please proceed. The Varia has already arrived, so I advise you to be careful." the Cervello advised, not showing signs of worry for the boy to go near the dangerous Vongola Private Assassination Squad. Tsuna didn't answer and went in. He spotted the Varia at a weird boxing ring.

"VOIIIIIIII are you the damn Sawada Kakeru?" the long-haired male asked, being too loud for Tsuna's ears. He and Ryohei shoud have a screaming match. Nevertheless, Tsuna shook his head. "Liar! You look exactly like the picture!" they started. Tsuna immediately piqued. The Varia were people who could kill if you let down your guard too much.

"I'm Tsunayoshi, the twin." he decided to say, so he would be erased of suspicion for the moment. He didn't let his guard down. The Varis were silent. No one spoke. They just stared at Tsuna, then the picture, then back at Tsuna.

Tsuna felt very awkward. Luckily, they soon went back to minding their own business. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief and sat somewhere in the corner and took out his laptop which he had brought.

* * *

 _ **{27: Greetings.}**_

Each one of the Varia member's phones lit up.

 _ **{Bel: Eh}**_

 _ **{Squalo: VOIIII What's going on here.}**_

 _ **{Levi: He came on the moment that brat went on his laptop.}**_

 _ **{Mammon: I don't understand.}**_

 _ **{Lussuria: Don't tell me-}**_

 _ **{27: The shithole's coming anytime soon so you'd better not say anything that'd reveal my identity.}**_

It was silent for a while. They looked at Tsuna, then their phones repeatedly.

 _ **{Bel: Oho~ Interesting~}**_

 _ **{Squalo: VOIIII I"M GOING TO CALL THE BOSS!}**_

 _ **{Levi: 27, is that seriously you?}**_

 _ **{Mammon: I'm not paid enough for this...}**_

 _ **{Lussuria: 27~~~~~~But why're you revealing yourself?}**_

 _ **{27: Cielo is out of comission, so I have to make allies. Some allies which I can show myself to. If it's the Varia, I'm sure I won't be caught by the Vindice so soon.}**_

 _ **{Bel: What do you mean, Cielo is out of comission?}**_

Looking over, Tsuna could see that Bel's face visibly turned into a serious expression. Belphegor was giving his phone a _What the hell are you trying to say?_ kind of look.

 _ **{27: He hasn't been back home for a while. Worst case is he's been caught.}**_

 _ **{Levi: But I've heard Cielo's still doing jobs?}**_

 _ **{27: That's...a long story...oh, he's right over there. Look behind you. Beside Mammon.}**_

The Varia turned to find themselves looking at a little albino that came out of nowhere. He was wearing Cielo's cape and the little blood on his face noted that he had just came back from an assassination.

 _ **{27: Welcome back, Sora.}**_

Sora pulled Belphegor's hand down and reached into the phone to typed.

 _ **{Bel: I'm back, Tsu-nii.}**_

 _ **{27: It's weird seeing Bel's name saying that. And so, that's Sora. The one standing in for Cielo right now, or you could say, his little brother.}**_

 _ **{Squalo: A little brother?}**_

 _ **{27: Well, Sora isn't as strong as Cielo but he can handle jobs just as fluently.}**_

 _ **{Bel: So why isn't he going over there? D0nt me5s wi7h m9 typ1n9 y0u lit71e ! #$!}**_

 _ **{27: Because If he walks over here the Cervello will notice something wrong.}**_

 _ **{Xanxus: I'm going to put some trash in the trashcan now.}**_

 _ **{27: WAIT ONE MINUTE XANXUS LISTEN TO MY PLAN.}**_

 _ **{Xanxus: ...}**_

* * *

 ** _{27: And that's how it's going to go. Looks like we have to stop here. The shithole's here.}_**

 ** _{Bel: You're an interesting person, 27.}_**

 ** _{Levi: I'll go along with it if boss does.}_**

 ** _{Luss: roger that, 27~}_**

 ** _{Mammon: I'm fine as long as I have money.}_**

 ** _{Xanxus: Whatever.}_**

 ** _{Squalo: VOIII}_**

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna! What the hell are you doing here?" Tsuna cringed at the loud tone. On second thought, Kakeru was louder than the shark and the boxer combined. The Varia resisted the urge to punch the shit out of the bastard. Now they understood why 27 called him a shithole.

"I called him here, Bakakeru. You can ignore him." Reborn appeared.

"But Reborn! He's better off staying home instead! He'll just do something stupid and embarass the shit out of all of us!" Kakeru yelled.

"I SAID you can ignore him!" Reborn yelled back. Kakeru gave Tsuna another glare and looked back at the boxing ring.

"If you lose, you're dead, Ryohei." he warned. The Varia was ticked off but they had to bear it. Surely, Varia does the same, but he is a civilian. Unlike Xanxus, he is demanding his guardian's obedience with fear. It was obvious that none of his guardians had any respect for him. The Varia were different. They obey the boss of their own accord, in respect for his power. A family lead by Sawada Kakeru will never last, not in another three million centuries.

However, very regrettably, they knew they couldn't do anything that could reveal 27's identity. Sora had already jumped to a tree seemingly on standby, or was just waiting for it to be over, breaking off twigs each time Kakeru threw an insult at Tsuna. Unmistakably, anyone who went near that tree might die of the insane killing intent. It was only centered around the tree because Tsuna had told him to surpress it a meter radius around him as to not be found out.

It wasn't long for Levi to notice the tree itself was dying.


	27. Cielo's Cyber Journey

It had been about a month since the albino had been in here. Streaming through the electric waves, he'd managed to cause some malfunctions to some of the other prisoner's machines, causing the Vindice to start having suspicions of an enemy infiltrating.

Thoughts filled with confident glee flooded his mind.

 _[They don't know all those stupid experiments I went through.]_

 _[They don't suspect a thing about me.]_

After all, he was in the Vendicare myself. He had been gaining information never seen before. The Vendicare's information was so broad, it even lead to secrets of the Vongola, Estraneo, GiglioNero, Arcobaleno and many others.

He'd went through the archives of Rokudo Mukuro, and found the secrets behind his eye. It wasn't just simply a demon. [So he was lying to me, after all.] he thought to himself.

By the time he went through most of the whole Vendicare, a thought grew in his mind. In exchange for all that torture, he'd gained the ability to travel through electromagnetic waves.

 _Might it be possible to infiltrate a human's brain waves?_

Taking the risk, he tried infiltrating Mukuro's mind.

* * *

"Oya oya, what an unexpected visitor." Hearing that voice, he opened my eyes to find myself in a beautiful place. Grassy meadows accompanied my the azure blue sky.

"Mukuro-sama, how did he get here?"

One voice was unmistakable Mukuro's. The other voice was kind, gentle, yet foreign. It was a girl's voice.

"Well, it is unknown to me as well, Nagi."

Cielo looked at himself. He wore a white button-up shirt and long black pants. He tilted his head upwards. On top of the tree, sitting on the branches were two people, one bluehead and one purplenette. Mukuro wore matching clothes as him, but the girl wore an elegant yet plain white dress. Her purple hair hung around her shoulders, her fringe covering up her right eye.

"This place is beautiful, Mukuro." Cielo said.

"Well, I'm glad you like it, Ten." Mukuro smirked. Cielo stood up. He looked up to the tree where Mukuro was and placed his arms on his hips.

"Looks like it was a success! I infiltrated Mukuro's brain!" he cheered.

"Wait, you used me as an experiment?" Mukuro asked but was ignored as Cielo laughed. But in his joy Cielo forgot he stood on the hill. He staggered a little and fell backwards. A hand reached out behind him. He looked back and his eyes widened.

"Good day to you, Ten~" a cheeky and easygoing voice sang, flashing his bright red eyes at the other's pure white ones.

"What are you doing here, Oozora?" Ten demanded, slapping the helping hand away in scorn.

"I'm you, so why can't I be here?" Oozora asked, tucking his hands behind his back.

"Argh, fine. Whatever." Ten groaned, giving up. Maybe it was a bad idea to travel into a human brain after all.

"Kufufufufu, as usual, you two get along well, eh?" Mukuro chuckled.

"How so?" they both said at the same time, giving him murderous glances.

"Mukuro-sama, who are they?" the girl name Nagi questioned softly.

"So, your name is Nagi?" Ten asked.

"She's cute. Where'd ya get her from, Muku-playboy?" Oozora shone his bright-white teeth and paid no attention to the nickname he just came u with.

"What kind of nickname did I just receive?" Mukuplayboy asked, ticked off.

"Then Pineapple-playboy." Ten corrected. "Problems with that?"

"Stop that!" Pineapple playboy retorted.

"See, even the Narrator agrees." Ten pointed out nonchalantly.

"Ms, Mr, Whatever you are Narrator, Stop that!" Piney complained.

"M-Mukuro-sama?" Nagi seemed bewildered.

"Ah, Nagi, the white eyed one is Ten, the red eyed one is Oozora." Pineapple calmed down to try introducing the two idiots.

"Hiya hottie, name's Ten!" he grinned.

"Nice t'meet'cha, Nagi!" Oozora followed.

"The two of you are going out of character on purpose?" Mukupiney whined.

"Haihai, sensei~!" Ooora gave a mock-salute.

"Sensei, isn't the answer obvious?" Ten made a Fran-like tone.

"STOP THIS ALREADY!" Pineapple-sensei yelled one last time.

...

 **No, I am not stopping, you pineapple imbecile.**


	28. Nami Park at Midnight

"So then, you came to Vendicare for a reason like that?" Mukuro scowled.

"Shut up, Pineapple. Like I had a better choice." Ten grumbled.

Oozora giggled mischievously. "I can always take over your body and trash this whole place up, y'know."

"Shut up, psycho." Ten replied, not even bothering to look over. Ten then looked to the side. "Do that after I'm done with the job."

"I'm so done with these two..." Mukuro pinched the bridge of his nose for an incoming headache.

Chrome just stared innocently with a confused face.

* * *

"Mukuro, I'm going back to work. Oozora, you don't have to follow me." Ten stood up and walked away.

Oozora got up and ran after. "Are you callin' me deadweight or something?"

"My thoughts exactly. Coming or not?" Ten groaned. How annoying.

"Coming!" Oozora replied.

* * *

"Reborn! What's with this useless cow being my guardian?" Kakeru yelled, pointing a rude finger at the cow child.

Reborn was ticked off at that. "Shut up, Bakakeru! He fits the role of the lightning guardian, that's all!" he yelled, aiming the Leon gun at him.

"How freaking so? He's bound to run off in the middle of battle or something and leave the boss unprotected! What's a brat like him useful in? Oh yeah, being the idiot to die first!" Kakeru trailed off with sarcasm in his tone. Levi almost had a heart attack when he saw a branch fall down from the tree Sora was at. Reborn has had it with this brat.

* * *

It was nighttime. "That's the plan, Sora." Tsuna, in 27 gear said. Sora, in Cielo gear nodded. It was the night they had planned to meet Timoteo. They both disappeared.

In Nami Park, beside a car by a tree was Vongola Nono, Iemitsu, Reborn, Dino as well as a few guards were waiting. "Nono, are you sure he's going to appear?" Reborn asked.

"Well, this is a win-win situation, so he'll probably show up." Nono said.

"As for the request you're asking him to do...are you sure he won't betray us?" Iemitsu asked.

"Well, that depends." Nono mumbled. Just then, the clock striked midnight. The appointed time.

* * *

"Hey hey, Nono-san, did you know there used to be ten suns?" They snapped their heads to the tree. Iemitsu and Reborn had their guns out. On the tree branch was a short little kid, black shirt and shorts hidden under a black cape. His legs dangled off the sides, he was shaking his legs casually, telling them he wasn't the least bit nervous seeing them. "But one day, the other nine were shot down. Isn't that sad~?"

"Who are you?" Iemitsu demanded.

"However, where did the nine dead suns go to?" the boy trailed on, ignoring the older male.

Reborn was getting ticked off. "Are you 27?"

"Me? 27? Of course not." the boy responded.

"He's not 27. I've seen 27 a few times, and he should be a little older." Dino warned.

"And I'm getting ignored anyway. Okay, so, ask a question, and I will answer only one." the boy chuckled.

"Who are you?" Nono asked.

The boy smiled. "My name is Sky Sora."

"Sora...Cielo?" Iemitsu realized.

"Blehh~! I'm not answering that!" Sora stuck out his tongue, "I said **one**!"

"This brat is ticking me off." Iemitsu growled.

"Nono, can I?" "No, Reborn, you **cannot** shoot him."


	29. Sky Sora

"So, why are you here, Sora?" Nono tried, using a soothing voice to try making the spoil-brat answer.

Sora pouted. "I said I wasn't going to answer that." Nono sweatdropped as Reborn's killing intent grew stronger.

"H-How old are you, Sora?" Nono tried again.

"I'll make an exception for this question. I'm five." Sora held up five fingers.

"Five?" they said in unison.

"Was that a question?" Sora asked.

* * *

Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that blew off Sora's hood, revealing a masked face. His shoulder length hair scattered messily. He sighed and tucked his hair behind his ear. "A girl?" Iemitsu exclaimed.

"I'm a GUY." Sora growled. "Nii-nii just banned me from cutting my hair."

"Nii-nii? Brother?" Nono asked.

Sora facepalmed. "Ahhhh I give up! Aren't you done yet?" he yelled at someone unknown.

"Sorry, sorry, it was just too interesting to watch." a voice came from behind the tree.

"You're mean!" Sora yelled.

"Being mean is just fine." 27 replied.

* * *

"Good day, Vongola Nono."

They observed the newcomer. He wore a hood that effectively covered his hair, his mask hid his face, there was nothing but his voice and the scar on his arm that could reveal his identity. Surely the perfect assassin.

27's older version of his clothes weren't really explained in past chapters, so I'll try describing now. He wore a black short sleeved hoodie, with the zipper zipped up only showing a little of the black shirt underneath, and long black jeans, black sneakers. A dark line ran down his left arm from his elbow to his wrist. He wore black fingerless gloves.

"I'd assume you are 27?" Nono asked. 27 nodded.

"But, mind if I ask who is he?" Reborn asked, pointing at Sora, who looked up.

"I'm Sora. I told you that already." Sora growled.

"I meant who are you in general, brat. A hacker, someone's random little brother, a Vendicare prisoner, an assassin?"

"Pretty close. I'm the random little assassin brother of a hacker who's currently a Vendicare prisoner."

"You being serious here?" Iemitsu questioned.

"Yep. oh, and yep, I found out he's in Vendicare. Didn't needja to tell me, 27." Sora chatted off, Ten's habit?

"Now, now, Reborn, let's continue with what we came here for, shall we?" Nono cut in.

"27? Are you an ally? Or an enemy?" Iemitsu asked.

Sora groaned. He never liked this man. He'd seen Ten go through Vongola files many times. He's seen how differently Iemitsu acts with his twins. "To you, Iemitsu? I don't know." Sora growled.

"What'd you say, brat?" Iemitsu threw off his kind daddy act, losing all patience.

"Sora. I told you it's fine, right?" 27 interrupted.

"But, 27!"

"No buts. Or do you want me to tell Cielo?" 27 blackmailed.

"Like Nii-nii can do anything now!"

"I'm pretty sure he can suddenly appear on your phone." 27 mumbled.

Nono was just calmly processing information on whatever they were talking about. "So Sora's brother is Cielo? But I thought Cielo was still in action."

"Long story short, Sora's been taking his place." 27 answered.

"So the amazing hackers are kids?" Iemitsu asked.

"None of your freaking business." Sora replied.

"Is it just me or the brat hates me?" Iemitsu whined.

"It's just how you're treating your kids." Sora grumbled.

"What?"

"We aren't hackers based off the net. We check if the info's correct." Sora said.

"I don't understand. I treat my kids fairly."

"Same to your son who hasn't talked for years?" Sora grumbled.

"Sora!" 27 yelled.

Iemitsu was silent.

"Same to the son you call the most useless thing on earth? What do you know about the male known as Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Sora exploded.

"H-He's my younger son, he's clumsy-" Iemitsu started but very soon was cut off,

"How do you know for sure?" Sora asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Iemitsu questioned.

"How do you know he's not bullied by his older brother? How do you know if he's been ignored by Sawada Nana for years?"

"Sora!" 27 shouted.

"Have you even heard his voice? Do you even REMEMBER it?" Sora continued, as if he hadn't heard the other.

"Sora, just stop already!" 27 shouted once more.

Iemitsu was stunned. "W-Why wouldn't I remember my own son's voice?"

"That's a stupid lie." Sora scoffed.

"How would YOU know?" Iemitsu fought.

"Becau-"

"SORA, I SAID STOP!" 27 raised his voice louder than he had ever.

"Aniki, why are you always siding with him?" Sora quarreled.

"I'm not siding with him!" 27 retorted.

"Then don't interrupt me!" Sora yelled.

"If this goes on, you'll break the omerta!" 27 yelled.

"I don't freaking care!" Sora screamed.

"What am I going to tell Cielo if you get sent to Vendicare?" 27 tried.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Just tell him I gave the old piece of shit what he deserved!"

"Sora!"


	30. What is Cielo?

27 had taped Sora's mouth shut with some scotch tape that came out of nowhere. So now Sora was pouting while 27 listened to Nono's request.

"And so, as you know, the Decimo candidate is in Namimori." Nono explained. 27 nodded.

"Before I tell you the mission, I'll ask for some questions. Is the younger twin hiding something?" Dino butt in. Sora glared as 27 simply shrugged, indicating he didn't know.

"How are the twins actually communicating? Is the younger actually being bullied?" Iemitsu asked, receiving a glare from Dino and a deadly glare from Sora. 27 gave no response. "I can't believe this...then what are the letters Nana sent me indicate?" Iemitsu mumbled.

27 calmed Sora down before he could murder the tree with his killing intent. "Mission." 27 changed the topic quickly.

Nono took this as his cue and started, "I need your help in training the Decimo candidate." 27's eyes widened, although it wasn't visible behind his mask. Sora's killing intent reached his peak and he had somehow ripped off the scotch tape.

"WE DECLINE!" Sora yelled.

"W-Why?" Nono seemed surprised.

"Deal." 27 said, causing Sora to be shocked stunned.

"But, 27!"

"It's fine."

"There's no fucking way it's fine!"

27 didn't answer. He just touched his throat as his expression darkened. "May I ask the problem?" Reborn asked.

"Shut up, Arcobaleno! Can't you handle the damn Moroneru by yourself?" Sora yelled.

"Moroneru? Interesting nickname. And I can't, that's the problem." Reborn said.

"Teach him a freaking lesson that'll make him stop abusing his brother, or just freaking throw him off a goddamn cliff!" Sora yelled.

"What are you planning to do with my son?" Iemitsu freaked.

"You're the same, you shitty excuse of a father! You care about your older son, but what about your younger son? He's practically half-killed every single day! And you don't care?" Sora yelled.

"How would you know?" Iemitsu fought.

"How would YOU know?" Sora repeated with more anger.

"Iemitsu, this brat's actually making sense. But one thing I'm still interested about. Why do you know so much about Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Dino said.

"Because I watch 27 work." Sora gave a straight reply.

"How does 27 know then?" Dino questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"He has his ways." Sora replied.

"Then, 27, can you reveal your identity? We're comrades." Nono asked.

27 was silent as he made no move to remove his mask or hood. Sora was just silent, covering his face with his hood again before breathing a long sigh. A smirk broke through his mouth."And who said comrades should know each other's identity~?"

Sora tone shocked everyone. It wasn't his angry tone, nor was it a calm tone. It was a mischievous, cheeky tone. More like Ten than Sora. "Especially Iemitsu doesn't deserve to know~! No one but me and Nii-nii does~!" he stuck out his tongue like a child.

27 turned to look at Sora. "Sky..."

"Bingo~ This was a secret, but Sora knew about me some time ago~ He didn't exactly understand who I was, but he found out my existence~" 27 sighed. "Are you okay, 27~ Seems like you're outta voice already~ Sucks to fake being mute, eh~? I don't understand how you can stop talking for so long~"

27 looked away. "Oh. Did you waste your voice on Sora~? Sorry in his place then~"27 sighed again. Sky was a pain in the ass. He turned to the Vongolas.

"Double Personality... I'll deal with this..."

* * *

Sky grinned as 27 glared at him. Sky soon proceeded to remove his mask, which was then hastily stopped by 27, in vain. Sora's face was revealed. "There shouldn't be a problem. I'm not a hacker. With this, there's a crucial clue to 27's identity, right?" 27 pouted. Sky was right. Maybe Sky was the kind who actually thinks. "Now, there isn't a reason to reveal 27's face anymore~!"

Sky kept his eyes closed. 27 had a gust of the reason. It was obvious that Ten and Sora had a connection. Ten's eyes were white, Oozora was red. Sora and Sky are unknown, but Sora was possibly orange. Sky was closing his eyes so no one could see his eyes for now. What do the colors mean?

"Can you even see with your eyes closed like that?" Dino asked.

Finally someone asked.

"I can't see either way~." he stuck out his tongue.

"Then, since you're showing your face, take off your hood." Reborn demanded.

Sora pouted. He grumbled for a few seconds and took off his hood, shocking everyone with what they saw. His hair was black, short.

"Wasn't it white just now? And longer?" Iemitsu asked.

27 facewalled. Sky was giving him more questions to answer.

"Guess there's no point in closing my eyes...it's weird for my eyes to be closed, right?" He opened his pitch, black eyes. **"Black is the color of the calm and troublemaker sky."** he said, bringing confusion to everyone's minds. He looked around. "Bummer. as expected, I can't see even if I take over..."

27 walked up to him and pulled him by the hood. "Mission, accepted, going." 27 spoke.

"Why's he speaking in words?" Dino asked.

"Oh. He's angry?" Sky made up an excuse.

"Shut up." 27 grumbled.

"Oh, we're going? Then I'm letting Sora take over again." Sky said. Sky pulled up his hood and closed his eyes. His arms fell lifelessly by his side. Soon one finger twitched and he opened his now orange eyes, only to close them immediately.

"Bright..." he cringed. Soon his eyes got used to it and he looked around. He pulled off his hood and his hair was white and long again. "Dammit, Sky again...why does he have to be frickin blind..."

"When." 27 demanded.

"Um..." Sora avoided 27's gaze for a few minutes before dashing off, full speed. 27 sighed. He bowed at the Vongolas before going off.

[Sora, Sky, Ten, Oozora...all of them...are one...Cielo...but what on earth is Cielo still hiding? What do I not know about him?]


	31. Too Bad He Ain't Dead

"Bakakeru!"

Kakeru yelped as Reborn kicked him at the side of his head, causing him to fall. "The hell, Reborn? It's Sunday! And it's fucking three AM!"

"Shut up, Bakakeru." Kakeru glared at Reborn before he noticed his room door opening. He thought it was his mother, but thinking again Nana wouldn't do that. She'd just think Reborn and him were playing.

"You, you're late." Reborn growled.

"Shut up, Reborn. We're not the freest people in the world."

It was an unfamilliar voice. The unfamilliar figures walks into his room and closes the door, then turns the light on. Kakeru flinches a while because of the bright light but eventually he got used to the brightness and noticed the two newcomers. "And we're only three seconds late, Reborn."

One of them wore a cape, another wore a hoodie. The one with the cape soon took interest in staring at Kakeru. Kakeru could see, because of being close-up, the person's unmasked face.

"A girl?"

"I'm a GUY, FOR GOD'S FUCKING SAKE." Sora growled in annoyance. Then he noticed. "Shit, I forgot my mask in the rush." he sighed and looked to the one in the hoodie. "Looks like I'm busted."

"Doesn't actually matter. He doesn't know you." the hooded one said.

"So, what's your idea?" Reborn changed the subject.

"There's a mountain somewhere nearby. Wanna go there?" Sora suggested.

* * *

"Bakakeru~ It's only the fourth lap around the mountain~ Done already~?" Sky mocked. Yep, at one point, they switched places.

"Shut up! This is a freaking big mountain!" Kakeru screamed. What was the kid, a cheetah?

"It's only about five kilometers a round." Sky said.

"You mean I ran 20km ALREADY?" Kakeru screeched. His stamina was more crazy than he thought.

"Yep. Just another 30km to go." Sky broke it to him.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

++++++++++++++++++++++++++Being 27+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

"Okay! That was a good workout! Although I had to stop a few times because of Bakakeru." Sky had taken off his cape before he started running, and his black shirt was soaked in sweat. "Oh, I ran blind so I think I almost dropped into a ditch thrice."

Kakeru was just lying practically dead on the ground sweating like hell.

"Okay. My turn." It was 27 who said that. He didn't take off his hood and pulled Kakeru up with ease, single-handedly. "Try to hit me."

"Huh?" Kakeru had just caught his breath, and was still pissed because Sky had made a fool out of him.

"Hit me as hard as you can." 27 taunted.

"Oh? Then don't mind if I do..." he swung his right fist at him, to be easily blocked by a hand.

"That all?" 27 asked. Kakeru got ticked off and swung his left fist at him, to be blocked by the same hand, which had threw his right hand to his left one, obstructing the left hand from hitting him. "Weak. And you're the Vongola Decimo candidate?" 27 mocked.

Kakeru swung another fist at him, to be flipped over and fell to the ground hard.

"A thousand years too early." 27 mumbled.

Kakeru then realized 27 was judging his power and Reborn was on the receiving end of the report. Reborn made no obvious response, and 27 continued.

* * *

It had been three hours since they started this torturous training, and Kakeru's already dead on the floor, full of bruises from falling on the ground.

"I'm done here." as 27 announced that, he dusted invisible dirt off his sleeve and walked away.

Sora-yeah he changed back, this guy is so unpredictably annoying- jumped down from above a rock."We might come back tomorrow at dawn." Sora turned to Reborn and informed. He then ran towards Tsuna.

"Thanks for your work." Reborn replied.

As the two disappeared, he turned to Kakeru and jumped onto his back. "Bakakeru, you're pathetic." he said.

"Shut up, Reborn! Who the hell were those two?" Kakeru yelled in oppose.

"They're world-class assassins." Reborn said.

"What?" Kakeru thought he'd heard wrong. They were world-class WHAT?

"They've just become allies a few hours ago." Reborn said.

"WHAT?"

* * *

"I can't believe he's so weak. It was only three hours of training." Sora sighed. "That's why he isn't fit to be boss." When he received no reply, he continued talking, "I wonder how it'd be like if he experienced a whole day of it."

"He'll die." 27 warned, finally speaking.

"I wish he did." Sora admitted.

"Well, too bad he ain't dead, then." 27 said.


	32. FullMiNe

It was the lightning battle. Tsuna was sitting in a corner, an umbrella resting on his shoulder leaning on the wall. The Varia were waiting on the other side of the roof, Vervello standing by, all waiting for the Vongola. Sora was waiting beside the Varia group, casually talking with Belphegor.

"So Lussuria's gonna be replaced?" Sora asked.

"Depends on the Boss." Bel answered. He could care less, anyway.

 _ **{27: He's still useful, keep him.}**_

"What's that?" Bel asked.

"27. Said to keep'im." Sora asnwered.

"Ya'heard him, boss." Belphegor turned to Xanxus.

Xanxus gave a snort in reply, "Whatever."

"Ya'heard him, 27." Sora spoke as he typed the words in a reply.

* * *

"Levi, your opponent's a kid." Belphegor joked.

 _ **{27: Lambo Bovino has the ten year bazooka, so he's still dangerous in worst-case scenario.}**_

"...is what he said." Sora added after transcribing the message.

"Cielo Jr's pretty much a speaker for 27, eh." Belphegor joked again.

"Shut up." Sora snapped.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna, the fuck are you doing here?" Kakeru groaned.

"For the hundredth time, I called him here." Reborn said, keeping an indifferent face.

"For the thousandth time, he's useless!" Kakeru yelled.

"Should I ask Sora and 27 to raise your training?" Reborn blackmailed.

"Is WhiteGirlyBoy and EmoFaggot even gonna listen to you?" Kakeru fought.

Reborn grumbled. Belphegor had to hold back Sora from blowing Kakeru's head off. "Well, SORRY for being a WhiteGirlyBoy!" he yelled. Belphegor felt depressed at not being able to stop that shout, but chuckled. Kakeru and his guardians sans Reborn turned. Reborn knew who it was immediately but it took Kakeru five minutes.

"That's...Cielo?" Gokudera exclaimed.

"Then is it Ten?" Yamamoto added.

"Sorry, Cielo's out of comission for now. I'm a replacement. Name's Sora." Sora took a moment to explain before proceeding to try and rip Kakeru's head off, but Belphegor held him firm.

"AHH! It's the Demonic White Freak!" Kakeru yelled.

"FREAK was unnecessary!" Sora screamed.

"Sora, what're you doing here?" Reborn cut in.

"It's not just me. 27's here too." Sora said, momentarily giving up killing Kakeru.

"What? Where?" Kakeru freaked.

"Oh. He's hiding. You won't find him." Sora said.

"CieloJr, you know Reborn personally?" Levi asked.

"Yep. We're training Bakakeru." Sora scoffed, obviously not happy with it.

"That's gotta suck." Squalo grumbled.

"You're not paid enough for this..." Mammon said.

"Even a billion trillion won't be enough. But it was 27's choice." Sora admitted.

"CieloJr?" Reborn asked.

"They've somehow got into calling me that." Sora explained.

"Anyway, raise Bakakeru's training menu." Reborn made an order-like statement.

"Gladly!" Sora brightened up.

* * *

At a key moment, Sora sneaked behind Kakeru and pushed him down over Lambo, in time to protect the cow child from the attack. Then the pole melted, as if on cue.

 _ **{Sora: Did it.}**_

 _ **{27: Thanks for your work.}**_

The pole was melted by dying will flames. It wasn't Sora's. Sora still needed training to control flames like so. _It was 27's_ , he believe. No one else had the flames and kindness to do so.

However, Kakeru took the blame, because no matter how much he'd denied it, 'no one else' had seen Sora move. He had protected Lambo.

* * *

"Sawada Kakeru, if I win, all of the rings belong to me. If you win, all the rings belong to you." Xanxus declared.

That was after Cervello demanded Kakeru's Vongola Half-ring to be given to Xanxus. With what Xanxus had said, Kakeru had managed to keep the ring. Sora handed Lambo to Yamamoto, then bowed, and walked away.

Let's just say Kakeru didn't give a damn about Lambo.


	33. Open the Door

"They're late." Reborn and Dino were waiting for Sora and 27 to arrive so they could give them a mission from Nono and discuss Kakeru's training.

It was 3am. "Maybe we should go back and see if he's with Kakeru." Dino suggested. Reborn, knowing it was almost impossible for 27 to be there, as he had told him the time and location beforehand, stayed while Dino went back to the house.

* * *

"I sure hope Nana doesn't wake up." Dino mumbled as he crept around the house. "Although I'm more scared someone will wake up thinking I'm a burglar or something...He shivered at the thought of taking a frying pan to the head.

He walked up the stairs. The first one to the right is Bakakeru's room, he remembered, the first one to the left was the master bedroom. Second to the left was an unused room. Second and third to the right were the guestrooms. Third to the left was Tsuna's room.

Through the darkness, it was faintly visible one room had a small light on. "Why is Tsuna awake?" He thought out aloud. He walked past Kakeru's room and to Tsuna's room. He held the doorknob in his hand, a thought rushed over his mind. Was he invading Tsuna's privacy doing this?

He gulped. Somthing told him he really shouldn't do this, and it wasn't for the reason he'd thought of just now.

After thinking over his decision for a hundred times, he decided to open the door.

He didn't know he was going to do something that would cause him to become a part of the most insane plan in Mafia, or even Human history.

* * *

"Tsuna-nii, wasn't the deal time about now? Reborn's gonna be mad." Sora said, clinging onto the back of the chair Tsuna sat on as he typed away.

"Nono. Hacking. Job." Tsuna spoke in words, Sora took this as a sign to kee quiet as Tsuna needed to focus.

"Oh...I guess that's an excuse..." Sora mumbled.

"Go ahead." Tsuna urged.

"Okay...I'll get my cape..." Sora felt like crying. Tsu-nii was driving him away. QAQ

"I'll be done in five." Tsuna, noticing the albino's depression decided to speak. Sora was only five years old. He could probably spoil the kid a bit.

"Then I'll take out your hood too." Sora beamed, smiling. Tsu-nii was so awesome!

They were having their usual weirdly understandable conversations, peaceful, knowing Nana won't appear at the door, as she was at the hospital with Lambo, nor will Kakeru appear, because it was 3am, and Reborn plus Dino was out.

 **Or so they thought.**

* * *

Tsuna finished up in seconds and turned on a lamp before shutting off the laptop. He put on his hoodie and pulled it up as Sora left himself unhooded.

Unexpectedly, they heard the door creak. Sora snapped his head over. It was too late to run out of their disguise, too late to hide. The most Tsuna coulddo now was turn around and try not to show his face. They prayed it was Nana or I-pin, worst case Bianchi. But all of them weren't here.

* * *

Without looking at the door, Tsuna could sense that it was a person with a strong presence, a mafioso. The only ones in this house were Dino, I-pin and Bianchi, but Bianchi and I-pin went out with Nana.

 _Why would Dino be here?_

Sora looked at the door. It wasn't a problem for his face to be revealed, because it was already.

"Dino Cavallone...why are you here?" Tsuna heard Sora say. Tsuna could practically hear Dino gulp. "Do you know what the fuck you've just realized?" Sora growled.

"I-I...I don't...understand..." Dino was stuttered, his voice shaky.

"I gave you all enough tips. You guys just didn't want to believe it." Sora gave up. What was done is done.

"No freaking way..."

"Yes freaking way. You all just didn't want to accept that the overpowering 27 was someone so overlooked." Sora stated.

"I had my doubts...but this is just.."

Sora walked over to Dino, looking up because Sora was a lot more shorter. "You know what I've been wanting to tell Iemitsu all this time?" he said foxily, a mischievous tone in his voice, his lips pulled into a smile so wide Byakuran would've been nothing.

27 turned around, looking up, peeling off his hood, revealing his identity.

"He chose the wrong fucking son." Sora whispered.


	34. Coward

"Can't be helped. Dino, you know the consequences of finding this information?" Tsuna asked. His voice, still harsh and coarse although he's been talking more freaquently nowadays, but his words came out fluently.

"You'll get sent to the Vindice?" Dino mumbled.

"Exactly," Sora pulled him inside the room and closed the door. "That should explain why we hate Iemitsu, right?"

"I can't believe I've been so close to 27 for so long.." Dino mumbled.

"Imagine my surprise learning you were coming here." Tsuna grumbled.

"But, Iemitsu's really made an unchangeable mistake this time." Dino sighed.

"He's no father of mine. He's just someone irresponsible whose name is written as a parent on my birth certificate." Tsuna spat.

"You hate him that much, eh." Dino realized.

Tsuna sighed. He walked to the door and locked it. "Will you keep the secret?" he asked.

"Because if you don't..." Sora walked up and looked at him, a small hand peeking out of his cape, holding a dagger. "We'll have to kill you."

Sweat dripped down Dino's face and to the ground. Even without the killing intent, he knew, Sora was serious. And he wouldn't hesitate to do just that.

"But," 27 broke in the tension. "If you do, we'll have you hear us out on something."

* * *

"You're late, Dame-Dino!" Reborn shot a few bullets at Dino who clumsily dodged them. Kakeru followed behind Dino, chuckling. "Serves you right."

Sora was already Sky, and he took off his cape. He stretched out his muscles."Ready for the 100km today?"

"Wasn't it 50?" Kakeru questioned, all the nerves on his body standing on an edge.

"I raised it. We need to quicken up our training, y'know. Since the threat's raised. Everything depends on the Sky battle, so we need to work ya to the bone!" Sky cheered before dashing off.

* * *

"Hey, 27, why didn't you fight back whenever Bakakeru beat you up?" Dino suddenly asked.

27 wasn't surprised at that question. "Because I am Dame-Tsuna."

"Then, why are you Dame-Tsuna?" Dino asked.

27 was silent.

"Isn't that obvious?" Sky butt in as he came back from his run.

Reborn was at Nono's place, seemingly because they needed to analyze the data given by 27 a few minutes ago.

"If he was the super cool kid with awesome grades, anyone who's seen him undercover would find out soon, right?" he wiped off his sweat with a towel that came out of nowhere, then looked back to where Kakeru was, limply lagging behind. "We can't underestimate the Mafia's database, after all."

Dino nodded. "That's true..."

27 was silent. He knows the best. The reason he became Dame-Tsuna. The reason 27 was born.

It was because he was a coward. A weakling. Useless.

After all, who wouldn't fear a being who possessed the power, the ability, to cease the existence of mankind?


	35. Tempesta, the Right Hand

"Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera called him up at the roof. It was after school, most of the students had left, but Tsuna was at the roof doing some hacker work. Sora was staring at Hibari sleeping. Tsuna gave him a look to go on. Gokudera took a deep breath. "Today is the Battle of the Storm..." Gokudera bowed 90degrees. "Please train me!"

Tsuna gave him a look like he was crazy. Gokudera gulped. "I'm sorry! Neither I nor the baseball idiot wants to serve the damn Bakakeru, but I'll vow that I'll turn you into the boss! So please train me!" he begged.

Tsuna sighed and shut his laptop. Sora was watching the show from the ledge, his legs dangling off the sides. Hibari had woken up and was also watching in amusement. "I don't want to be boss." Tsuna admitted.

"But you're the only one capable and worthy to be boss!" Gokudera insisted desperately.

"Tsk. What about Iemitsu?" Tsuna reminded.

"I'll convince him, or even kill him to make him agree!" Gokudera yelled.

"What's the point if you're in the Vendicare..." Tsuna sweatdropped.

"Anything is worth sending Kakeru out of that position!" Gokudera insisted.

"Urghh...I can't teach anything." Tsuna groaned.

"But aren't you teaching Bakakeru?" Gokudera questioned.

"That's because he's different. Our fighting styles are worlds apart." Tsuna sighed, "Understand?"

"But..."

"I can only teach you two things, though." Tsuna changed his mind momentarily.

"What is it?" Gokudera asked.

"One," Tsuna paused.

"However loyal you are, however much you want to risk your life for your boss, don't put yourself in a life-risking situation in front of him."

"Why? Isn't the boss's life the most important?" Gokudera asked.

"The Famiglia is the most important. The boss is merely a position. After all, isn't it the job of the right-hand-man to ensure his boss doesn't have unnecessary worries?" Tsuna corrected. Hayato was silent.

"Two," Tsuna paused again,

"It is the job of the right-hand-man to obey the orders of the boss," Sora continued. "But it is also his job to correct them," Sora paused, "His job to decide whose orders to obey." Hayato was silent again. "Keep those in mind, and keep up your training with Shamal. You'll do great, I ensure you." Sora ended.

"...or that's what Tsuna-nii's eyes are telling me, ehehe."

* * *

It was ten minutes before midnight. The Vongola weren't' here yet, except Tsuna who typed away at his computer.

 _ **{27: Have any confidence today, Bel?}**_

 _ **{Bel: Ya bet! I'm gonna plummet that bomb-freak so much he'll regret making an enemy of the Varia!}**_

 _ **{27: First of all, he didn't. Second of all, I still need a billion from him so no killing.}**_

 _ **{Squalo: What, he's in a debt?}**_

 _ **{27: Not exactly. I just charged him that a few hours ago for information on Bel's weapons.}**_

 _ **{Bel: Wait, WHAT?}**_

 _ **{27: First come first serve. It's a billion.}**_

 _ **{Bel: 27 you traitor!}**_

 _ **{27: :p}**_

* * *

"What, you barely made it!" Sora whined as Gokudera arrived.

 ** _{27: Close shave, eh?}_**

Gokudera smiled at his phone.

 _ **{Arashi: I won't waste a single second. Wish me luck, 27!}**_

Tsuna smirked. Arashi was, if he remembered correctly, what Gokudera had changed his name to after he'd received the ring.

 _ **{27: yes, yes, Good luck.}**_

"Okay, now I'm fired up! I'm going to beat your bloody ass, Belphegor!" Gokudera yelled out loud.

 _ **{Sora: Seems like he's an idiot.}**_

 _ **{27: Idiotera.}**_

* * *

"BOMBS AWAY!" Gokudera's shouts were in hearing range all over the school.

 _ **{27: He sure is fired up...I sure hope the building won't be bombed by him before it's destroyed by Cervello.}**_

 _ **{Sora: Maybe it won't. Where's Bronco by the way.}**_

 _ **{27: Skylark.}**_

 _ **{Sora: oh.}**_

* * *

"I'm sorry."

Gokudera was in dogeza in front of Tsuna and Sora. It was already The Next Day, with Gokudera covered in bandages all over and Tsuna typing away at his computer slurping at his box of orange juice.

 _ **{27: What're you apologizing for?}**_

"B-Because I lost yesterday, Bakakeru...Bakakeru beat you up again..." Gokudera mumbled.

 _ **{27: Well, he does that all the time.}**_

"I see a bandage on your neck." Gokudera pointed out.

 _ **{27: ...This was how I decided to become mute in the first place.}**_

Gokudera was visibly shocked.

 ** _{27: Well I guess I won't be talking again for a while.}_**

"I'm sorry!"

 ** _{27: It's fine. It proves you've listened to what I told you.}_**

"But..."

"Shut up, Idiotera, you've caused your Boss harm, but you've made him proud. Isn't that enough?" Gokudera looked back to see Sora. Sora had a band aid on his face. Slowly Sora's hair turned black, and so did his eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes. This is the proof." he pointed at it. "Even the strongest of hackers can let their guard down and get hit by a moron he's training." Sky smirked. "I'm Sky, by the way. Nice to meet you, Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera thought for a while before nodding. "But it'll be fine! This mean Bakakeru's training is advancing! Our plan is going smoothly!" Sky closed his eyes and slowly turned back to Sora.

"But, Idiotera! Make sure you do everything we've planned accordingly!" he ordered.

"Y-Yes!" Gokudera answered.

"That's the Idiotera I know." Sora smiled, satisfied.

 _Because he is the Storm, the mighty Tempesta._


	36. Rain, Mist, Sky

"Tsuna." Sora was the one typing on the laptop this time. Tsuna was looking by the side. He looked up, but didn't reply.

 _ **{Sora: So after Idiotera is Nutmamoto?}**_

"It seems like I've gotten a new name...and how'd you know my phone number, anyway? How did that message connect to a phone?" Yamamoto asked.

 _ **{Sora: What do you think we work as?}**_

"Hackers...well that explains a lot..." Yamamoto mumbled.

 _ **{27: So what did you want?}**_

* * *

The winner of the Rain Battle

...is Yamamoto Takeshi.

But, as it has gone over the set timing...

...the shark has been let out, and we cannot stop it.

* * *

"So he's shark food in the end!" Xanxus mocked. Tsuna plainly looked at him, leaning against the building. Kakeru was smirking proudly, even though he could sense Sora's killing intent from where he was.

 _ **{27: ...Squalo might've survived that...}**_

 _ **{Sora: If he died just like that Xanxus's hair is pink!}**_

 _ **{27: Suddenly I wish Squalo's dead.}**_

* * *

"27, if Cielo is in the Vendicare, would Rokudo Mukuro know where he is?" Dino questioned. 27 grumbled. Reborn was out who-knows-where, probably tu-torturing Kakeru. 27 sighed.

 _ **{27: Cielo's had the power to travel around electromagnetic waves, so he's probably streaming through Vindice information or messing around with someone's mind.}**_

 _ **{Dino: ...elaboration...?}**_

 _ **{27: Cielo can convert himself into an AI and travel around the computers and machines, and possibly, into a person's brain waves.}**_

 _ **{Dino: I get the gist of it...how did he even get into Vendicare in the first place?}**_

 _ **{27: He was being careless and the Vindice found his identity, and he was caught by them, or he went there of his own accord, I don't know.}**_

 _ **{Sora: We just woke up and he was gone.}**_

 _ **{Dino:So...he basically disappeared? How'd you know he's at Vendicare?}**_

 _ **{Sora: Cuz he'd go from Italy to Japan immediately in the middle of a job just because 27 sent a message telling him to get there by the end of the week.}**_

 _ **{Dino:...pretty loyal ain't he.}**_

 _ **{27: Anyway, where else could he be? He didn't come back for three days straight and he left his little brother alone. Not something the brocon's gonna do without a reason.}**_

They sighed simultaneously.

"I think I'll go over to 51's place tonight..." Sora turned and walked away.

 _ **{27: Just don't give me an insane 51 tomorrow. I still need him to be the straight man around us.}**_

"Yessir..."

"51?" this piqued Dino's interest.

"It's a hacker, he isn't a well-known one, but he's called Red51." Sora answered.

"Never heard of him." Dino said after thinking for a long while.

"That's his intention. 51 doesn't like risky situations so he only does some jobs for us." Sora explained.

* * *

"Oy, Reborn! Who the heck is our Mist Guardian?" Kakeru's voice came from the other side of the wall.

"Shut up, Bakakeru! You'll know tomorrow!" Reborn's annoyed voice yelled.

* * *

"So it's the gym today?" Kakeru asked, a brand-new band aid on his face courtesy of trying to sneak attack Sora again. "Reborn, who the heck's my Mist Guardian? Is he gonna play hooky and chicken out before the battle?"

"Shut up Bakakeru, you're the only one who'd do that!" Sora finally yelled, having enough of his whines.

"Like hell I'd do that!" Kakeru fought.

"Then at least land a damn hit on 27 for once, and I'll acknowledge it." Reborn interrupting, trying to stop them but making it go the other way.

"I've managed to hit Sora once! Isn't he a top hacker too?" Kakeru whined.

"Sora isn't a hacker. He's an amateur." Reborn said.

 _ **{Sora: Ow that hurt.}**_

"Liar! He's anything but an amateur!" Kakeru claimed.

Sora appeared beside him. "Well, technically, compared to Nii-nii, I am an amateur."

"Where the hell did you come from? And if you're an amateur, what am I?" Kakeru complained.

"A weakling...Yowakeru." Sora smirked.

* * *

 _ **{27: Downgraded to being a lady's escort now?}**_

"Shut your crap, 27!" Ken yelled at the phone.

"How did he even get your number...?" Chikusa asked, blankly.

"Hell if I know, Kaki-pii!"

"U-Uh...Ken...Chikusa..." a soft voice spoke up. It was a small, purplenette, with an eyepatch. "Please...don't fight..."

* * *

But before the battle was announced to start, she spoke up again. "I-Is there a hacker called Cielo...or 27 here?"

Sora jumped down from the ledge he was sitting on. Tsuna briefly looked up. Their eyes met, and Sora jumped down, landing carefully on his foot before making his way to Chrome. "Not exactly, but I'm Cielo."

Chrome perked up and looked at Sora. Sora had his face hidden under a mask and hood. He slowly took both off and looked at Chrome. Sora stood the shorter than Chrome. "What's the problem?" Sora asked.

"A message...from Mukuro-sama..." Chrome breathe in, and chanted.

 _"Red, orange, black, and white,_  
 _split apart without a moment's warn,_  
 _Red and white, orange and black,_  
 _Who is the real Cielo, that rules the Night?_  
 _But too bad, for we may never know,_  
 _As red and white have gone too proud,_  
 _As if Icarus went too close to the Sun."_

* * *

Tsuna was silent. Sora simply sighed and turned around. He put on his mask and pulled up his hood.

 _"The first sky was named by one,_  
 _Molded to four, mixed to two._  
 _Flames that will burn seek not to be cut,_  
 _Nor will the deathperation of white._  
 _May the skies soon mix the light of ugly twilight_ _,  
so shut the heck up, bloody pineapple!"_

Chrome looked at him. Sora tilted his head over. "Tell Rokudo Mukuro that if he sees him again, that's my message."


	37. The Day Before the Battle of the Sky

"200km." was the first thing Sora said to Kakeru, earning a smack to the head by Dino.

"Is that bad?" Sora asked, completely normal like the bump on his head was something stupidly trivial.

"Of course! If Bakakeru is dead, Iemitsu won't name Tsuna the leader either!" Dino yelled.

"Why?" Sora wondered innocently.

"He favors Kakeru too much, he'd make Xanxus the boss instead!" Dino explained, yelling.

 _ **{27: Dino, you suck as a straight man.}**_

"Well sorry!" Dino cried.

* * *

"Ahh~ That was an awesome workout!" Sky stretched his body, catching his breath and cooling down, as if he'd had the best time of his life.

"Fo...r...y..ou..." Kakeru panted, dead, barely choking out words.

"So, what's the plan?" Sora asked, ignoring Kakeru.

"We'll have Bakakeru not go to the Cloud Ring Battle today and have him master Hyper Dying Will Mode for today and tomorrow." Reborn said.

"Okay then...Bakakeru, wanna try sparring with me?" Sky asked. "Ah, not me. Sora asked that."

"Huh?"

* * *

Dino walked and sat beside 27. Reborn was by the side, listening in on what would be a silent conversation. "Hey 27, doesn't Sora seemed like he's overworking himself today?" 27 sighed. About time someone noticed. He touched the black cloth he wrapped around his neck (in place of a bandage so Bakakeru won't get suspicious) and sighed again. He dug out his phone.

{27: Rokudou Mukuro's message.}

"Oh, the one from yesterday? The one Chrome said?" Dino questioned. 27 nodded.

{27: Red, black, white, orange. Orange is Sora.}

"Is that because it's the color of his eyes?" Dino asked.

{27: Who knows? Black is Sky.}

"Who is Sky in the first place?" Dino finally asked.

{27: Something like a split personality? I don't understand him completely myself.}

"Even though you're the world's best hacker?" Dino sweatdropped.

{27: This information isn't available anywhere, and I've lost my chance to find out personally.}

"Lost your chance?" Now this was something Dino was interested in. Something even the world's best hacker doesn't know? Wow.

{27: Let's just say the whole experimental lab was destroyed with every person and prisoner except himself and a few others were mutated.}

"Experimental lab? Mutated?" this was getting more and more complicated.

{27: Let's just leave that as a mystery. Anyway, Cielo is the same as Sora, with a split personality sort of thing. One is called Ten. He's white. And a brocon idiot.}

"The one Sora calls 'Nii-nii'?"

{27: Yep. And another one is Oozora. Which is Red. Cielo's full name is Oozora Ten.}

"Oozora Ten...and Sky Sora? How are they related?" Dino asked.

{27: Well, they used to be one. Just Cielo...}

"Huh?"

{27: Ignore that. I'll need cash for more information. So 'Red and White has gone too proud, As if Icarus went too close to the Sun'.}

"Isn't Icarus from a greek myth?" Dino remembered.

{27: Yep. He and his father, uh, Daedalus? made wings out of feathers and wax, and sought to fly out of prison. But Icarus ignored his father's warning, and flew too close to the Sun, causing the wax to melt, and he fell to the sea.}

"What does that have to do with this?" Dino questioned. He didn't get a single thing.

{27: Oozora Ten is in the Vendicare. He's roaming through the database as we speak.}

"Isn't that risky?" Dino said.

{27: You're really slow on the uptake, aren't you?}

"Shut it." Dino grumbled.

{27: They were caught.}

Dino was just shocked silent.

{27: The Vindice realized he was in Vendicare to find information. Who knows what they'll do to him now.}

"B-But, what about Sora...?"

{27: He might seem like a cold brother tired of a brocon sometimes, but in reality, he's more worried about Ten than Ten is worried about him. So he's desperately trying to take his mind out of it.}

"...but if he hurts Kakeru, there'll be no point."

{27: For both him and Ten. Ten never liked killing. So Sora isn't going to kill Kakeru.}

"Bakakeru, do you expect to win against Xanxus like this? Do it with your dying will already!" Sora's yell cut into their conversation.

"Shut up! Spartan!" Kakeru whined. Seriously, this bleached-haired brat was pissing him off.

"If I'm a Spartan, 27 is Hades! So buck up and do it!" Sora yelled.

Kakeru's scream made all the birds in the forest fly away.


	38. Sky Battle

"RINGBRING RISE AND SHINE MOTHERFUCKER!" Kakeru literally jumped to the sky at the sudden explosion of sound. He calmed down slightly and realized it was just an albino, Sora. Sora was wearing a black, long sleeved parka, and long, dark jeans. "Today's the day! We had you master Hyper Dying Will Mode yesterday, so we'll need you to be able to use Zero Point Breakthrough today!" he said.

"That freaking aside, what was with the wake up call? That was worse than Reborn!" Kakeru yelled back.

"I was imitating an alarm clock." Sora replied.

"Alarm clocks do NOT sound like that!" Kakeru screamed.

"Oh really?" Sora asked innocently, smirking.

"Have some common sense, kid!" Kakeru gave a middle finger.

"Don't wanna hear that from you. And if you're so loud, you'd wake up all the animals in the forest." Sora dismissed it.

"Wait, what-why am I not at home?" Kakeru finally realized he wasn't sleeping on a bed. He was in the middle of the jungle, bruises all over his body, mud all over his clothes and burns all over the fabric.

"Well, " Sora started, a sickly sweet smile on his face, "You fell dead asleep after having a spar with 27 in your HWDM yesterday and no one wanted to bring you home so this is where you were left for the whole night."

"WHAT? Wasn't Mom worried?"

"Reborn's handled that. Anyway, don't change the subject. 200km on the double! Now!" Sora ordered.

* * *

27 was jumping from roof to roof, coming back from a mission. It was 11pm, and he was about to head for the school when he was stopped by something. [Thick mist flames...Rokudou?]

Chrome appeared in front of him. 27 just stared. "I'm sorry...but there is another message from Mukuro-sama...no, Ten." she mumbled nervously, catching her breath. "It was supposed to be for Cielo, but I can't find him...and it's almost past 11pm."

27 titled his head in curiosity. "I was told to relay this message at 11pm sharp." Chrome explained. 27 kept quiet, telling her to go on.

"Turn his name around, what happens a century later? The corrupted sky will be overpowered, and our worst fears will happen." she quoted.

* * *

Tsuna thought about it as he continued on his way to Namimori. It was nighttime, so he took off his mask and placed it in his pocket, taking off his hood, then landing on the ground in front of the wall. He jumped over the wall and landed in a bush, in which he took off his hood and hid it in there.

He walked out normally, holding his laptop.

 _ **{27: Sora isn't here yet?}**_

 _ **{Bel: Not yet~}**_

 _ **{27: Hey, can you decipher 'turn his name around, what happens a century later'?}**_

 _ **It was silent for a while.**_

 _ **{27: It's fine if you don't understand.}**_

 _ **{Bel: What's this about?}**_

 _ **{27: Rokudou Mukuro gave me a message. In riddle form.}**_

 _ **{Bel: To start off, who is 'his'?}**_

 _ **{27: ...The message was for Sora (空), so turning Sora's name around...is impossible, isn't it? You can't actually turn 'Cielo' around either.}**_

 _ **{Bel: The message was for Sora? Then isn't it obvious?}**_

 _ **{27: ?}**_

 _ **{Bel: It's YOUR name that's supposed to be turned around.}**_

 _ **{27: ...}**_

 _ **{Bel: :3}**_

 _ **{27: That's great help, thanks.}**_

* * *

Tsuna thought. Turning 27 around will be 72. What will happen a century later? A century is a hundred years, so what if he multiplied it? 7200, seven thousand two hundred. What does 7200 mean?

Thinking back, why was Chrome told to relay the message at 11 sharp? Was there a reason? His thoughts were interrupted by a large hand grasping him upward.

Kakeru.

"Damn, you Dame-Tsuna! What're you acting like you're so smart about? Ignoring me by pretending to think? A hundred years too early!" Kakeru pinned him to the wall hard before Dino grabbed his arm with him whip. Kakeru 'tch'ed and cursed out loud before walking away.

Tsuna coughed a few times. [Damn the bastard...] he grumbled in his mind.

"I don't have any fucking TIME to deal with you anymore!" Kakeru yelled out loud.

[Then don't!] Tsuna yelled in his mind. Then, something flashed in his mind. [...Time?]

It all started piecing together.

7200, was probably a time. Most probably, seconds.

7200 seconds is 120 minutes, 120 minutes is...

 **2 hours.**

 _"Turn his name around, what happens a century later? The corrupted sky will be overpowered, and our worst fears will happen."_

At 1am, something will happen.


	39. Rejected

"The lives of the Guardians are at stake?" Kakeru growled, "Who gives a damn?" he grumbled, "All I want is the ring." A tick mark appeared on each of the guardian's heads, except Lambo who was still unconscious. They handed in their rings and put on their wristbands. They headed for their battlefields.

A stinging pain shot through their arms through the wristband, and they all fell to the floor immobilized. Seconds before the battle started, Xanxus punched Kakeru and he flew to the wall. But by that time, Reborn had already shot him with the special bullet.

The battle went on with no clear perceptive signs of who was going to win. And soon enough Xanxus shot down the poles of the Storm and Lightning fields. Hibari appeared and Gokudera was back in action.

All was going smoothly. _Just like how the manga,or anime went._

Time passed swiftly.

When Gokudera went to save Ryohei, he decided to tell him something. Ryohei seemed shocked, but soon he smiled and replied that he was okay with it. Squalo soon appeared. The first thing he said was to Tsuna. "Have you made up your mind?" he asked, leading Basil, Reborn, Shamal and Collonello into confusion.

Tsuna nodded lightly. And looked up at the screen, then changed his attention to the clock. "Most probably...it will happen..., in about...ten minutes.." They were all stunned at his voice. Tsuna stood up and touched the bandage on his throat, and took it off, revealing a scar, running horizontally through his neck, as if someone had taken a knife and tried to decapitate him.

Only that someone did.

* * *

Kakeru had frozen Xanxus in ice. He laughed wickedly. "My win, bastard!" he yelled. But then Mammon appeared, and Kakeru ran out of power.

However, the ring rejected Xanxus. Because Xanxus had no relation to Nono.

* * *

"All fifty members of our Varia Squad will be joining us here very soon."

A Cervello walked up, "W-Wait a minute! We can't allow any outsiders to interfere in the middle of the battle..." but she was interrupted by Belphegor who slashed his knife at her. "You think we care?"

"The Varia side has been disqualified. The infrared boundary on the observation box will be deactivated." the second Cervello declared.

"Then, let's go!" Collonello said, but was stopped by Reborn. "It hasn't deactivated yet."

"We've sabotaged that a long time ago." Mammon said.

However when the 'reinforcement's of Varia arrived, they were defeated by Lancia.

Everything seemed to be over.

Even Xanxus had accepted that it was impossible for him to be Vongola Decimo.

It was all over.

That was the moment Tsuna turned on his laptop. The only one who noticed was Dino. "What are you doing, Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna rapidly hacked into Cervello's information, and deactivated the infrared sensors around them. He quickly shut off the laptop and placed it on the ground, and stood up, putting on his gloves.

"What are you doing, Tsuna?" Reborn asked. Tsuna didn't answer. Collonello eyed him suspiciously. Tsuna looked at Squalo and Dino.

"Well, Tsuna's always been a weird one, hasn't he?" Dino suddenly laughed. "Well, all's well it ends well, right?" Reborn could tell Dino was acting. But why? For what reason? They looked at the screen again. That was when Reborn realized Tsuna was gone. Was this what Dino had in mind? To let Tsuna get away? Why?

Iemitsu soon apeared. He was proud of Kakeru. Kakeru was laughing devilishly. He was soon handed the ring. Kakeru put it on, wicked grin plastered on his face. But soon it was wiped off. Cuts seemed to appeared randomly around his body, and he was down on the ground, writhing in agony.

"No way..." Iemitsu was the first to speak up.

"The ring... rejected him?"


	40. Awaken

"This doesn't make sense...why did the ring reject Bakakeru?" even Dino and Reborn were stunned. "He had Vongola Blood, he had Sky Flames. There was nothing that could've made the ring reject him!" Iemitsu exclaimed.

"Reborn, could it be his personality?" Dino asked.

"What does that mean?" Iemitsu asked. They ignored him. Reborn shook his head.

"The ring doesn't judge on that. If the ring cared, Vongola wouldn't have been corrupted by Secondo. So it's definitely not about his personality."

"Then what could've-?" Basil was interrupted.

"Reborn is correct. It not Damekeru's personality that caused the ring to reject him." They snapped their heads back to see Sora. He was holding 27's hoodie and mask. "It was decided from the start. Damekeru would never have been the Vongola Decimo."

"Explain." Reborn demanded.

Sora smirked. "That's not something you should be asking me. I'm a complete outsider." he said. "Why don't you ask him instead?" he pointed at the screen. "The road's open, right?"

They immediately ran to the school grounds. Sora placed the fabric and mask on the ground and followed after.

* * *

Kakeru ripped off the ring and tried catching his breath. He cursed out loud. "Give it up, Damekeru. The ring rejected you. It doesn't accept you as the Vongola Decimo. You're already out of the game." Sora appeared and picked up the ring.

"Shut up, you bastard! What do you know about me?!" Kakeru yelled. Sora wasn't fazed in the least.

"Everything. Everything that was recorded. Everything that was in the Estraneo base." he replied. "I know more about you than you know about yourself." Dino, Reborn, Basil and Iemitsu's, and Kakeru's eyes widened at one word. Estraneo.

Why would Kakeru's information be recorded in the Estraneo database?

* * *

"Sawada Kakeru will never be the Vongola Decimo." Sora said. "It was decided from the start." he continued. "Wasn't the reason obvious?"

Iemitsu stared at him. Reborn and Collonello seemed to have realized. "But that's impossible!"

Sora sighed. "What is?" he asked, "The ring didn't reject him because of his temper. He didn't reject him because he didn't have Sky Flames. What else?" Iemitsu's eyes widened in realization. Dino, who had suspicions from what Tsuna had told him, didn't say anything.

Then, someone step down beside Kakeru. It was a male in a mask. Sora looked over. "You're late, 27." 27 bent down and picked up the ring, but his hand was grabbed by another. He looked to the side and saw it was Kakeru.

"Damn you. That's mine." Kakeru growled.

"The ring has rejected you." 27 said.

"The ring belongs to Sawada Kakeru, and Sawada Kakeru only!" he declared.

27 didn't show any change in expression. "You...were never Sawada Kakeru."

* * *

"What...?" Kakeru was shocked. What was he saying? What was he implying?

"The male known as Sawada Kakeru never existed." 27 firmly said, not a hint of bullshit in his eyes.

"The hell does that mean!" Kakeru demanded. If he could move, he'd have grabbed the fucking emofaggot's collar already.

"You are not Sawada Kakeru." 27 said once more.

"I don't freaking understand!" Kakeru yelled.

Sora cut in. "Sawada Kakeru, you are not human."

* * *

27 eyed the clock. It was exactly 1am. Then he felt an extreme killing intent. He realized it was from Kakeru.

Kakeru's arm seemed to transform into that of a beast's. Slowly growing larger and furrier, slowly stripes appeared on his face, His hair grew longer and messier. He got up and two eagle wings spread out from his back, something like a giant crocodile tail dragged against the ground behind him.

"A chimera..." 27 mumbled. "How unoriginal..."

Sora walked beside Iemitsu and co. "Sawada Kakeru was never a member of the Sawadas. Iemitsu, sorry to break it to ya, but Mist Flames can do anything." he said. "Even Nana doesn't know about this, but Kakeru was the same as Cielo and Rokudou Mukuro."

They snapped their heads over. "A bloody succesful experimental guinea pig of the Estraneo." Sora smiled evilly. Sora then sighed. "Mukuro and Cielo's powers were standard and weren't identified before they were all killed, but Kakeru's was identified, not completely. It was too strong. The chimera caused an earthquake worldwide."

Sora put on his cape and took out his mask. "So they sealed it up." He put on his mask.

"And now it's awakened."


	41. Identity

Kakeru flapped his wings violently, creating a cut on 27's face and a tear on Sora's hood. "Ahh! Nii-nii's cape!" he cried. 27 didn't react. He simply looked at the sky. Sora soon found it weird as 27 was basically ignoring Kakeru. And the situation was pretty dire.

Well, like he could say for himself.

Sora, himself, was smiling, so wide, it was creepy. He was enjoying this. After all, the Idioteru he's hated all this time is finally gonna get what he deserved. Then he slapped himself. [Nonono, I've gotta think a bit more seriously.] he scolded himself. [I'm not happy because it's game over for Kusokeru. I'm happy because everything's going exactly as planned!] he assured himself.

Then he turned back to reality.

* * *

On the other hand, Kakeru seemed to be laughing maniacally. "I remember now..." Tears ran out of his left eye, blood poured out of his right eye. "Sawada Kakeru? Who the FUCK is that?"

He looked at 27. "It was you, right?"

They shifted their attention to 27. "You were the one who gave me this identity." Kakeru ran up to 27 and grabbed him by collar. "Why? Was it because you pitied me?"

27 didn't say anything. "Say something, you bastard!"

"What is there to say?" 27 said, no emotion in his voice.

At that, Kakeru dropped 27 and flapped his wings, flying upwards.

* * *

"Hey 27, you said last time that you found him on the same mission 51 sent you on to find us, right?" Sora suddenly asked. Sora was already sitting down, gazing up at the majestic flying figure up above. 27 nodded. "You never mentioned, but what exactly did you do with him later on?"

Silence befell.

"I didn't do anything." 27's answer shocked everyone. "He did it himself."

Iemitsu was the first one to speak up. "What does that mean?"

27 looked at Kakeru. "He isn't merely a Chimera." 27 gulped. "He's a being...that can modify anything as he wishes."

* * *

"He can suddenly send us to Primo's time, or even worse, send everything to the ice age." 27 stopped to breathe. "He can control time, space, dimension, antimatter, electromagnetic waves."

27 just stopped. Then it flashed before Sora's mind.

"Does that mean..." Sora stood up. "He can kill all of us in the snap of a finger?"

27 hesitantly nodded.

* * *

Kakeru suddenly descended rapidly. He smirked at Sora. "Sky Sora. Oozora Ten. Cielo."

27's eyes suddenly widened. "Stop!" 27 shouted. Sora was stunned. It was more than rare for 27 to lose his cool. Kakeru grinned wider.

"Who should I reveal first? 27? Or Cielo?" Sora didn't understand. Reveal? Was there more to what he himself didn't know?

* * *

After a while of silence, Kakeru made his choice and turned to 27. Sora wanted to stop him, but something held him back. He looked back and found something like giant nails pinning his legs in place. Aching pain shot through his legs and he cringed, desperately trying to pry the nails off.

Kakeru walked up to Dame Tsuna and the black fabric around his neck untied automatically. Alarmed, 27 jumped away, to meet with a fist at the side of his head moments before he landed and jumped away again. "Close shave, eh, 27? But too bad." Kakeru dusted his hands and he admired the newly formed crack on 27's mask. The crack ran down the middle of the mask.

27 pressed one half of the mask on his face as the other chipped off, falling to the floor like broken marble. Barely hiding his face, he seemed to forget everything else to focus on the monster. Kakeru picked out a knife this time.

He disappeared and appeared at the corner of 27's eye, a sudden nail staked on his foot made it impossible for 27 to avoid the next slash, which shredded his jacket. His head was exposed. There wasn't even time to curse. He knew it was time to get serious. By the next slash, he'd torn out the stake and dodged it swiftly.

"Finally getting serious?" Kakeru's voice whispered in his ear. 27 looked up, his mask half-left on his face as he stabled himself on the ground. Then he realized they weren't the only ones there.

"Tsu...na...?"

They all turned to the one who said that, Iemitsu.


	42. Appearance, Disappearance, Reappearance

It was dead silent until Sora and Kakeru laughed at the same time. Sora's laughter didn't hold the evil in Kakeru's cackle though. They stopped short and glared at each other promising painful death to each other.

Sora then threw it off and smiled at Tsuna. "What an idiot, right? Tsu-nii." Sora chuckled, momentarily forgetting the bloody stakes on his feet. Tsuna didn't respond. Leaving the half mask on his face, he looked at his bleeding foot, which he had forcefully tore a metal nail out of it, taking a few hard steps then deciding it wouldn't kill him.

He walked over to Sora, but was stopped in his tracks by Iemitsu. "Tsuna...what is the meaning of this...?"

Tsuna didn't respond. It was Sora who did. "It's your own bloody fault for believing a fake like Kakeru! And then you treated your own son like shit! Have you no shame, you stupid dick!"

"Why on earth does he have such colorful vocabulary? Dame-Tsuna, did you teach him that?" Kakeru asked. Tsuna sighed and shook his head, then he turned his attention to Iemitsu.

"This is nothing out of the ordinary." he said. "You just knew nothing about me." At that, Tsuna completely dropped interest in Iemitsu and turned to Kakeru. "You should know what's going to happen, now that you've awakened."

Kakeru sighed. "Fuck it. With me awakened, I'm invincible."

"No, you're not." Kakeru grumbled. Tsuna continued. "The only thing that can stop you now, after the ones who sealed you have disappeared. That's coming this very moment."

Kakeru groaned. "Well, I guess nothing is perfect..."

Sora's brain suddenly processed something. "Wait, something could actually stop the damn bastard?"

Tsuna and Kakeru nodded. "The Vindice."

Sora was confused. "Wait, why?"

"Because the Vindice have those flames, and somehow they repel the effects of his powers." Tsuna explained. Sora was bewildered. Those flames? Does he mean the flames of the Night? And how can those flames repel the effects of this overpowering Kakeru?

"Like I give a fucking damn. I'm finally free after all these years, and I want to STAY free." Kakeru said. They weren't surprised at the answer.

Sora smirked. "That's what we were hoping for."

Kakeru glanced to the side to find a fist connecting with his face. He cringed for a while.

"You might have the power, but it doesn't matter if you don't use it before you get hit." Sora said, smirk glorious on his face.

Tsuna cracked his knuckles, completely removing his torn jacket. Kakeru groaned and a few knives, Belphegor's, flew at Tsuna. Tsuna narrowly avoided each one. Then Sora punched him from behind.

"My hands are still free, y'know." Sora reminded. And all of a sudden two nails flew down and staked his hands to the ground. "OW!" Sora yelled, a little sarcastically. The pain was obvious in his face, but he shined a crooked smile.

"Never turn your back on an enemy. We've told you that, right?" Tsuna was behind him, a long katana from who-knows-where pointed at Kakeru's throat. "You can kill me if you want. No guarantee I won't be able to kill you before I die."

Kakeru 'tch'ed. They were interrupted by a dark, black mist. They all knew in that instant.

The Vindice was here.

* * *

Emerging through the mist were the bandaged figures. They walked up to 27, Sora and Kakeru. Neither did anything for a good minute.

"Kakeru, the failed Chimera." what the Vindice said obviously irked him.

"Being a failed Chimera gave me my power, so why not?" Kakeru snapped back.

"We have overlooked you for too long."

Kakeru clenched his fist. He knew what this meant. He took a deep breath and looked to the sky. He spread his wings and zoomed upwards. The Vindice extended their chains and successfully managed to wrap itself around Kakeru's leg. Before he could react, Kakeru was dragged to the ground, like a sparrow caught in a trap.

Kakeru cursed and tried prying off the chain, but it was stuck tight. His powers didn't work either. The chain was tinted with flames of the Night. He cursed louder and made his decision. "Before they knew it, Kakeru cut off his leg. He casually flapped his wings again. This time he didn't fly up. Another chain rected towards him, but it was deflected by something like an invisible wall.

"I've set a barrier around me. Even the Vindice would be held back for a while." he said.

There was no hesitation in the Vindice. "Does that not mean you yourself would not be able to move? Even if you could, you won't go anywhere with that injury."

Kakeru simply sat down and brethed out. "What injury might you be talking about?" he asked. His leg was still there, normal as before. "I'm a Chimera." he reminded. "One second is enough for me to escape."

By the time the Vindice realized what he was planning, a tear ripped through the space beside him, opening a path to a black abyss. Kakeru stepped in moments before his barrier dissolved, and the portal sealed itself.

The Vindice barely reacted, "He ran away into the rift between space." Bermuda said.

Sora grumbled while Tsuna didn't say anything and walked over to him. Tsuna mercilessly tore out the stakes in Sora's feet and examined his injuries. He picked out a few bandages and wrapped it around them for now. Then he pushed him into a sitting position and walked over to the Vindice. "Where is Cielo?" Tsuna asked.

The black mist shrouded them again, and appearing, limp on the floor unconscious was a boy with white hair. He was soaking wet, shivering, as if he had just witnessed the most horrifying scene ever upon being dunked into water. His eyes never opened, but he didn't stop coughing blood. When he finally stopped, all he did was hug himself, fringe shadowing his eyes, not even bothering to stand up or dry himself off. Chain marks were visible on his arms and feet.

"W-What did you do to him?" Tsuna couldn't avoid a stutter. He couldn't even process what had happened. This was beyond his calculations.

"Nothing." Bermuda answered.

"We had to do it." Jaeger admitted., making Tsuna's attention rise again. "Or he would've killed himself."

Sora was shocked beyond words. Tsuna gulped. "Explain." he demanded.

Bermuda sighed. "We realized soon enough that we had no information on a male named Oozora Ten." he said. "That was when the many system malfunction and hackings started."

Tsuna listened, keeping an eye on Sora to make sure he doesn't suddenly ambush Bermuda. "The hacker didn't leave any clues, so we soon realized it wasn't a hacker at all." he said. Tsuna silently walked over to where Sora was, keeping an eye on Bermuda. "It was an AI. But the number of AI close enough to hack into our security base was zero."

Bermuda stopped for a second. "We remembered that one male that had this power." Tsuna gulped. "A male that died a long time ago, that went by the name, Cielo di Vongola." Tsuna clenched his fist as Sora's eyes widened. "It was impossible, but knowing Oozora Ten was an Estraneo test subject, anything was possible."

Sora started to stand up but was stopped by Tsuna. "It wasn't long after that, which Oozora Ten broke out of his cell, and in his condition, did nothing but destroy." Bermuda said. This time Tsuna had to resort to pressuring Sora's wound to stop him. "When we found him, he had almost killed himself."

Tsuna looked at them. "Then what did you do?"

"We had him chained up. He did the rest himself." Bermuda said.

"You-! Like hell I'd believe that!" Sora yelled.

"We have a hunch on what he saw on our information." Bermuda continued on, ignoring Sora. "And that information," Bermuda stopped and gulped. "Completely broke him."


	43. Revelation

**AN: Almost the whole chapter is told by Bermuda**

* * *

Centuries ago, a male of Vongola blood was born in Italy. However they realized he wasn't a normal child. A year later, the child could walk and talk like a fully grown adult. At the age of three, it was revealed that the child possessed Pure Sky Flames, with the addition of Storm Flames.

That child was named Cielo, full name Cielo di Vongola. It was not long after that they found out his ability to travel around electromagnetic waves. He was worshiped as a miracle. He received anything he wanted, anything.

Except what he truly wanted.

He was rich, a high-class, he was even promised the position of boss. But he was lonely. Everyone around him was only there because they wanted his power. No one wanted him as a person.

Then one day he found interest in hacking. He would just fall asleep by his phone, or that was what people had thought. He was traveling through Mafia bases through his phone. That was the one thing he had fun in doing.

It was also the one thing he got in trouble for doing.

The Vindice had realized it was him. They captured him and he was imprisoned in there for twenty years. When he had finally regained some his body functions, he realized the Vongola was different. They treated him as if he was something belonging in the trash, something to scorn at.

He wasn't even permitted to be anywhere near the Vongola Manor. Being in the Vendicare for twenty years took a heavy toll on him. Adding being neglected of medical attention, he was on death's door. However, no one cared about him anymore.

One night, an assassin infiltrated the Vongola manor and killed everyone but the boss.

* * *

One male, identified as the killer sat at the boss's seat in the office. Writing words with blood on the table emotionlessly, the only thing he said when someone, Bermuda, approached him, was, "Am I going back there?"

Bermuda hesitated, but nodded. Cielo stood up, and followed Bermuda into the Vendicare, in which he spent the last regretful days of his life. The words on the table read words that could no longer be erased. The table was crushed by orders of the Vongola Boss, sent away, burned, never seen again. However, the words scorched forever in his mind.

 ** _I'm not satisfied with the blood I have spilled,  
_**

 ** _I believe I will never be._**

 ** _That is why I have left you alive,_**

 ** _So I can kill every generation you bear._**

 ** _But, sadly I'll be dead by then._**

 ** _Luckily, that's my only regret._**

 ** _When I am reincarnated once more,_**

 ** _I will kill you again._**

* * *

Years after Cielo died, his corpse went missing. It was a mystery, but it had become clear later on, the Estraneo had stolen it. The reason the Vindice have no information on Oozora Ten and Sky Sora lies in the deepest secrets of Estraneo research, in which has a firewall the Vindice themselves have yet to breach.

Oozora Ten has ventured too far. He realized the truth, and had decided what to do. And that was to kill himself, and take the information to his grave. But he has failed in that decision, as it will solve nothing.

* * *

Tsuna and the rest of the Vindice had understood what the truth was. It was just a hunch, but they knew it was most probably correct.

No one would know. That secret will be kept among themselves, probably until they die.

* * *

"We do not wish to repeat the same mistake." Bermuda rested on Tsuna's shoulder. "Nor do we wish to cause the soul of Cielo any more grief." Bermuda placed a pendrive on Tsuna hand. "It is time for him to rest in peace, time for him to decide for himself, to ensure his revenge, or to let it go."

Tsuna took the pendrive and put it into his pocket. "I will leave them to you, 27." Tsuna nodded as Bermuda went back to the other Vindice. "Regrettably, we should not capture you. The Vongola has need of a trustable heir." Tsuna looked at Bermuda, realizing what Bermuda had asked of him.

On the bright side, Kakeru was no longer considered an object of capture. Ten was released. "Until we meet again, Sawada Tsunayoshi." Bermuda bid.

Tsuna sighed and gave a smile he had never. "Arrivederci, Bermuda von Veckenschtein."

It was finally over.


	44. Decisions

It was a few days after Tsuna was announced as the soon-to-be Vongola Decimo. It was peaceful.

But not everywhere.

Sora was sitting on the bed, beside his deeply asleep brother. "Nii-nii..."

It was night, and Tsuna was out on a mission. Sora was still looking at Ten, hoping for him to finally wake up.

Without knowing, he dozed off.

* * *

He woke up to the thick smell of blood. He snapped his eyes open to find Ten with a shard of glass to his wrist, his wrists cut. Ten was just simply waiting for himself to grow unconscious. "Nii-nii!"

Ten looked over. "Sora? Did I wake you up? Sorry."

"That's not the problem here! Why are you doing this?" Sora panicked, trying to find something that' stop the bleeding.

Ten sighed. "Should I tell you, Sora?"

"Huh?" Sora asked, temporarily forgetting the main problem.

"The truth...about us."

* * *

"The truth about us?" Sora repeated.

"Yes, the truth about us." Ten gave an uncharacteristically sly smile.

"...are you Oozora?" Sora suspected.

"Of course not. I'm your precious 'Nii-nii', right?" Ten said.

Sora gulped. "You don't have his presence."

"Why would I have a presence in the first place?" Ten chuckled darkly.

"Wha-What does that mean?" Sora asked.

"Inhuman things don't deserve to have one." Ten said, face turning into one of annoyed anger.

"Inhuman things?"

"We're not human. You and I both." Ten explained.

* * *

"Not...human...?" Sora was getting more and more interested, but he was more worried about Ten with his slit wrists.

"The both of us are merely a disposable personality." Ten said.

"Disposable?"

"A long time ago, a boy called Cielo died full of regrets." Ten started.

"I've...I've heard that from Bermuda." Sora said.

"The Estraneo took his body and started experimenting on it." Ten laughed at this. "We are the result."

"What on earth did they do...?"

"They split his soul into three parts, based on his flames." Ten held up three fingers with his bloody hand, weakly.

"Flames?" Sora asked.

"Haven't you ever wondered what black, white, orange and red mean?" Ten asked.

"It's our color...?"

"Naive. Red is the color of Storm Flames. Orange is the color of Sky Flames." Ten said.

"So Oozora can use Storm Flames, and I can use Sky Flames?" Sora questioned.

"Now think. What is black?" Ten asked. Sora's eyes widened in realization. "Correct. The Flames of the Night."

"Bermuda...Bermuda should be the only one to be able to produce them!" Sora denied.

"Just try. You can too. Or at least, Sky can." Ten said, unaffected.

"No..way...Cielo's vengeance caused him to have Night Flames...?" Sora asked, unbelieving.

"Now, here's the question time. What's white?" Ten came to this.

"There isn't a flame...with the color white..." Sora muttered, knowing he won't be happy knowing this answer. Ten smirked. He raised his left hand to his right hand's wound. A yellow flames covered his wrist and healed it. "Sun Flames?" Sora was stunned. Ten healed his other wrist and stood up. He raised his right hand, and on each of his fingers, a different flame lit up. The sun and mist flame lit on his left hand, along with one more, black one.

"I'm white. An empty slot. I can use them all." Ten explained.

"How...?"

"Because I am Cielo." Ten said. Sora was speechless. "Sora, Sky, Oozora, are fragments of his soul. I am the corpse." he said, "I am the soul of the real Cielo who hasn't given up vengeance yet, and is still residing in this unrotting body."

"A dead...body...?"

"Correct. So for Cielo's vengeance to end, we need to kill him one more time." Ten started.

"And how do we do that..?" Sora asked.

"All of us need to die." Ten said. Sora didn't know what to say. "But I can't kill you." Ten admitted. Realization flashed. "So I will kill myself, Cielo's corpse. That way only your Vongola blood will remain. It will be settled nicely."

"T-Then, what about Sky?" Sora asked. Ten smirked.

"Oozora and Sky will change places. I've talked to them." he said.

"Then...what about me? Are you going to leave me alone?" Sora demanded, tears prickling in his eyes.

"You aren't alone. You have Tsuna-nii." Ten said.

"Why just you and Sky?" Sora couldn't hold back the tears that spilled.

"Because we are the ones holding Cielo's anger." Ten said, his eyes saying that this was the only way. Sora could think of anything else to say. He just silently let the tears fall.

* * *

Two spiritual figures floated above them. A whitehead and a raven-haired. They blinked their red and black eyes at their counterparts. They looked at each other with determined, glaring eyes. The glares soon softened. They both smiled.

"I guess it is for the best, eh, Oozora?" the raven-haired sighed.

"No turning back, got it, Sky?" the whitehead laughed.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" Sky sneered.

"An idiot, of course." Oozora retorted.

"As usual, I can't get along with you." Sky smiled sadly.

"Same to you."Oozora returned it.

They both smiled at each other and reached their hand out. Placing their finger at each others', they gave each other what seemed like their last smiles at each other.

"Black is the color of the calming troublemaker," Sky started, "Orange is the color of the tamed egoist,"

"Red is the color of the unstoppable psycho," Oozora continued, "White is the color of the ignorant warden."

They took a deep breath and said the next line in unison.

"Grant us our wish, o Flame that has been extinguished by rage."

Sky laughed at this point, "Give the morons a life, please?" he asked.

"Make sure it stays like that or I'll kill ya." Oozora followed up with a threat, "Don't care if you're dead."

"But as the old rules go," Sky said, "I can have my own if I wish for another's happiness."

"Then what about the both of us slumber with their memories of all this happening." Oozora continued.

They smirked at each other. They said the next line in unison once again, but this time sadness was evident in their eyes. "So please hold back your anger, until the time comes again." they paused at the same time, "Until the time comes for us to reawaken."

They looked at each other. "Till we meet again, Oozora." Sky said.

"If that time ever comes, Sky." Oozora bid.

The both of them closed their eyes, and they fell lifelessly to the ground, vanishing.

"Arrivederci." their voices resonated.


	45. Being 27

"So in the end, the plan didn't work out, eh?" Belphegor asked, leaning against the wall which had Tsuna leaning on the other side. The rest of the Varia were there as well, Squalo on a wheelchair, Leviathan somewhere staring at Xanxus, Xanxus standing the the door, Lussuria facing Tsuna, Mammon on Tsuna's shoulder.

"The result was quite unexpected, but I'm not sure if we could call it a failure." Lussuria said.

"But, it wasn't exactly a success either, no?" Levi asked.

"So what now, Scum?" Xanxus demanded.

Tsuna held out seven stacks of bills. "10,000,000 each. Your pay." he said. The Varia took it gladly and stuffed it into their pockets.

"Why, though? Didn't we fail?" Bel asked.

Tsuna shook his head, "You didn't." They were confused, so Tsuna continued, "I asked you guys for one thing only." he explained,

"To free Subject #027, Kakeru."

Reborn, who was listening from afar, was shocked. Dino popped up beside him. "Never thought you'd resort to eavesdropping, Reborn." Dino said but flinched and decided to keep his mouth shut when Reborn drew his Leon Gun.

"Why would you want to save someone like him, anyway?" Levi asked.

Tsuna chuckled, "Kakeru wasn't a chimera made from scratch. Kakeru was the real name of the newborn infant the Estraneo revived. Kakeru just happened to catch the eye of the Estraneo, being one that had accidentally wandered into the Estraneo Experimental Base-something no one, even I, could ever do. But, by that time, Kakeru was on the verge of death, probably miscarriage or something like someone abandoned him. The Estraneo brought him in and tried reviving him, finding more an more interest in the boy. By the time I'd found him, he'd had not only been mixed with the cells of animals, but of high ranking Mafia members as well. Mostly of Vongola Primo." he explained,

"That's why he looks like me, probably. But will all those DNA in, he has zero Vongola Blood in him. The Estraneo were working on that when I'd interfered." Tsuna admitted, "I don't care if he almost killed me, I felt sorry for him." he said, "Stupid right?"

"Well, what could I do? He didn't deserve to be a test experiment. He deserved a peaceful death, at least." he said. At this point, the Varia were wondering why his voice hadn't run out. "After that, the Vindice sealed him and his power away in the water prison, but he'd only broken out a long time later." he sighed, "They threw responsibility to me, 27. How useless can they be?" he whined. "When he changed to identity to that of Sawada Kakeru, I played along. He became what used to be Sawada Tsunayoshi's role, and I became number 27." he said. "Sadly, the Vindice said that they'd take Kakeru back when the time came once again."

"I didn't want Kakeru to go back to Vendicare." Tsuna admitted, "I wanted him to have a life." he said. "I didn't care how hard it would be for me, I just wanted to give him the life he didn't get." he said. "I' wanted him to have position of Decimo, but I guess no Vongola Blood is too high of a requirement, eh?" he sighed. "But this is fine. Now he is free. He can do anything he wants, anywhere he wants, whenever he wants." Tsuna said.

"That's why, it's fine." Tsuna said. "I wanted him to be free, that was all."

"Somewhere along the way, I guess I lost my voice to the fear of his presence." he finally decided to ease their discomfort, "Now that he's gone, I have nothing to fear anything. Thank you for that as well." he bowed in thanks.

* * *

Tsuna had sensed that something would happen, something completely out of his predictions will happen when he reaches the Sawada Household. Nervously, he wavered between choices, to open the window, or to go into a certain direction his intuition was telling him to go. But another part of his Hyper Intuition told him there would be no point in chasing after whatever that was.

After ten seconds of furious debating, he decided to just open his window and see later if he needed to take chase. But he soon realized his choice was correct. The floor was seemingly wiped clean of a horrible puddle, but newly, still undried drops of blood decorated the floor, And in the middle of the floor was a knife, stabbed into the ground.

There was a slip of paper. Swallowing his saliva, Tsuna took off his hood and picked the knife out, then the paper.

 _Sorry. We'll be off for now, along with 'their' memories. See you next time. -Oozora, Sky._

Crushing the paper, Tsuna looked out the window.

The dark, ebony sky, letting out a little federal blue, mixed in with the yellow-laced orange rays of the sun breaking into dawn. "Black and Orange..." Tsuna realized, Slowly, the sky changed color, the sunrise brought some red hues, the sky already turning the shade of ivory for day. "Orange and White." he mumbled.

He turned back to his room, closing the windows. He took off his hood and started getting ready for school. "So, this is how it ends? With me being the Vongola Decimo, Sora and Ten forgetting everything, Kakeru disappearing?" As he fastened his tie and slung his bag over his shoulders, he sighed.

"Kakeru, Sora, and Ten." he chanted, and began walking down the stairs as if nothing happened. Everyone who wasn't there at the Sky Battle should've forgotten who Kakeru was. Nana included. She was cheerily placing a plate of fresh toast for Tsuna. Tsuna gulped. This was hard to get used to. He placed the bread between his lips, and headed out the gates.

"I guess it's until we meet again." he looked up at the sky. He closed the gate and walked to school. He blocked the sun's rays with his hand."The sky sure is beautiful today." he admired. " _Arrivederci_ ," he said, " _e_ _ci vediamo_."

 _Goodbye, and see you again._

 **And when that time comes, I guess I'll continue Being 27.**


End file.
